Kingdom Hearts rebirth
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: Three brothers.One dark past. One unknowing future. Can Sora Riku and Roxas defeat Sephiroth who is trying to reserect Xemnas whom was killed by said brothers' mother? Can they figure out the dark secrets of the past? Akoroku/Roxine/Sokai/Claerith/Zaerith
1. Chapter 1: Sora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter one:Sora**

It was always hard for me. I always had an alone feeling lurking around. My mother died when I was so young, and my father is off in a war over seas. I live here in this house with my brothers, Roxas and Riku, and our butler, Francis. I'm close with my brothers, but theres always a sense of detatchment. Riku was 17 and the oldest,I was 16 and Roxas was 15.

We live off the large ammount of money our mother left for us in her will. She was some kind of special soldier when she was young, and fought in a great war. She saved our islands with the last ammount of power she had, and put a shield spell around them,so they would never be attacked again, or at least that's how the legends go. All she left us was the money and three necklaces for each of us. They were keys, but I don't know what too.

I woke up in Friday morning in a sweat. I was having dreams again. I rolled out of bed and yawned. I made my way to the bathroom which was locked. Of course.

"Riku let me in I gotta get ready." I moaned.

" I'm not done yet, Sora. And Roxas already called it after me anyway."

"Ughhhh."

I slowly trudded down the steps to the kitchen, where Francis had breakfast ready.

"Goodmorning, " he said in a pleasant voice.

"Hey Francis, whats up?How was your sleep?"

"Nothing much. My sleep was great, sir"

Lucky him. I ate my breakfast and looked at my watch. I was going to be late if Roxas and Riku didn't get their butts out of the bathroom. Our house was on the smaller side but next spring we were planning on expanding it so we had another bathroom. I couldn't wait.

I walked back upstairs after eating and pounded on the door again.

"Roxas get out of the bathroom"

"I'm still in here" said Riku's voice.

"Oh my god Riku get the Fuck out of the bathroom" I yelled. I was getting pissed now. I got dressed and got ready as much as I could when I finally heard the bathroom door open. Riku stepped out and smelled like cologne and hair jel.

"Riku you're such a girl" I said

"No,no,no. Silly Sora you don't know the first thing about getting girls do you?" he winked and ruffled my hair.

"Shut up." I shoved him and went into the bathroom.

"Hey,its my turn" moaned Roxas.

"We're going to have to share."

I brushed my teeth hair and face and I was off.

We arived at school barely on time. I was in a bad mood today.

"Dude, perk up." Said Roxas as he nudged me. I sighed. Riku was already around womanizing and it almost embaressed me. I loved my brother, but everyone thought he was a huge Dick because he took a different girl home every night. He only had a few close friends, and I felt bad for him. But he chose to be a dick a use girls. Just then I sensed something coming and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Roxas snickerd.

"Hey Sora, hey Roxas." Said a voice that made my heart feel like it melting.

"Hey Kairi." Said Roxas with a smile in his voice. He knew that I had it bad for Kairi. Really bad. I gulped.

"Hi Kairi."

"Sora you look red today is there something wrong?Are 'ya sick?" she put her hand to my head. It made my insides churn.

"Nah I feel fine. Whats up?"

"Ah same old same old. Hey I was wondering, do you wanna go to the island today? We haven't been in so long and I miss it." She giggled.

"Sure!" I said and smiled wide. Kairi had been my best friend for so long, but it was only recently that my feelings had gotten deeper for her.

"What about you Roxas?" she asked.

"Nah I gotta a lot to do today. You and Sora go and have fun."

Thanks Roxas.I'd have to like pay him or SOMETHING later.

The day was going by smoothly. I couldn't wait to be with Kairi after school. I was such a loser, I doubt she felt the same towards me. Luch eventually rolled around and I was starving. Roxas was already sitting down with his best friend Axel, Olette, Selphie, Tidus, and Namine. I took my spot next to Roxas and glanced over to where Riku and his best friend Hayner were sitting, surrounded by girls.

"Wow how does he do it?" sighed Tidus. Selphie punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!!What was that for?" he whined. Selphie stuck her tounge out at him.

"Be nice Selphie." Came Kairi's voice from behind me. I stiffened up as she took her place next to me. Roxas and Axel laughed. I shot them a look. Namine giggled.

"So who finished that assignment on the gateways to other worlds?" Asked Axel.

"Oh my god I tottally forgot to do that." I slammed my head on the table. I'd had so much on my mind lately that I forgot to do my homework. Kairi put her hand on my back.

" Its okay just say you weren't feeling well and you couldn't finish it." She said in her soothing voice. My cheeks were getting hot so I kept my head down. Namine looked at me and then at Olette and whispered something to her. I swear if she tells Kairi that I'm obviously head over heals in love with her I will make her pay. And Namine and Kairi were cousins which made that even MORE likely to happen. I was way to over stressed. Axel and Roxas got up and dragged me with them. Once we were safely on the other side of the room they let me go.

"What are you guys doing?!?!" I pulled away.

"Dude you need to chill around Kairi. You're going to blow your whole cover." Said Axel.

"I know,I know." I shook my head and put my hand over my face.

" But I can tell Namine knows I like Kairi and I think she just told Olette and its just getting ba-"

"Dude shut up." Said Roxas, cutting me off.

I sighed.

"Today when you go to the island with Kairi, make your move."

I sighed again, glancing over at the table. Kairi stood out. Her beautiful red-brown hair. Her beautiful figure. Her beautiful everything. I turned back to my brother and Axel.

"Fine."

* * *

**Author's note:**So Horray for my first multi chaptered fic!! I hope you liked it. PLEASSEEEEE Review and tell me what ud like to see in the future. I promise the chapters will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Roxas**

School ended (finally) and I was the first one out of class. I really didn't like school, it seemed like I already knew all there was needed to know anyway. I watched Sora and Kairi exit the building, and Sora looked like he might crap his pants. Today is the day he will FINALLY tell Kairi he has feelings for her. I think he should've done it years ago. I waited shyly in the usual spot for Axel. He was running late today. I took out my cell phone and texted Sora good luck when I felt one hand come down on my shoulder and one around my waist. I jumped, surprised.

"Hey buddy I didn't mean to scare you." laughed Axel as he turned me around to face him,still holding me around the waist lightly. I smiled.

We walked out together into another bright sunny day. It was late autumn, but it was always hot and sunny in Destiny Islands.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Axel.

"Let's go to the playground, I haven't been there in ages."

"The playground? What are you 5?" he joked.

"Shut up!" I gave him a playful push and laughed.

"Fine we'll go to the playground." Said Axel, rolling his emerald eyes.

We arrived to the almost deserted playground a few blocks away. The elementary kids weren't out of school yet, so we had it all to our selves. I ran to a swing and jumped on it.

"Push me Axel!!" I said in an immature voice. Axel snorted and pushed me literally off the swing.

"Whoops." He said mockingly and snickered, his firey red hair dancing around his face. His green eyes, cat like.

"Dude you suck." I rubbed my butt which was now throbbing.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." He held his hand out to me. I took it and got back on the swing. He pushed me softer, but with enough force, and I soared into the sky. I laughed at the childish bliss I was feeling. When I was with Axel, I always felt this feeling.

After a few minutes Axels stopped pushing and came around the swing to face me and stopped it with his hands. He leaned in and smiled at me.

"Roxas, I hope we're always going to be friends like this." He said with a serious tone, but still smiling. My heart jumped.

"Yeah dude..Uh me too." I felt myself blushing. I was never sure about my feelings for Axel. We were friends but sometimes I felt like it was more. I already knew that I was bisexual, but I had never had a relationship with a boy before. Sora and Riku were not aware of my secret liking for guys, either and I hoped to keep it that way.

We played on the slide and monkey bars for a while, Axel was a lot better than me at monkey bars (he had way more upper body strength, and when the children started coming, we decided to ditch the playground. We walked along a peaceful creek on our way home. Axel's phone vibrated and he took it out, but all of a sudden he fumbled it and it fell into the creek.

"Aw shit." He groaned.

"I'll get it, man, hold on a sec." I jumped down onto the rocks to retrieve the phone.

"Roxas be careful, the current is pretty quick today."

"Dude, it's only like 2 feet deep what's the worst that could happen?" I responded.

Axel rolled his eyes. I was stable on a rock and the phone had caught the current and was coming my way. I crouched down and waited for it to come. Right when I reached out and grabbed it, I lost my balance and my ankle rolled out from under me. I fell face first into the water.

"ROXAS!" I heard Axel's voice say. It only took 3 seconds for me to lift my head out of the water. I sat there and cringed when I tried to move my ankle.

"Dammit, I twisted my ankle, Axel." I groaned.

"Aw man I'm sorry." He came down the bank and walked straight into the water, not caring if he got wet, and scooped me up into his arms.

"I got your phone though." I said, smiling at my own success. He grinned.

"Thanks, man."

He carried me all the way home, both of us soaking wet. When we got in he set me on the couch and went to find some medical tape. He returned in about 2 minutes and rapped my ankle up and cleaned up the small cuts I had on me from falling in.

"Thanks."

"No prob dude. I should thank you! I can't afford a new phone ha-ha. Good that they make them waterproof these days." He gave me a thumbs up.

He stayed a while longer and eventually had to head home. I stayed on the couch and waited for my brothers. Sora arrived around 7:30. He entered the room, smiling ear to ear.

"By the look on your face things went well." I said.

"Yeah. What happened to your ankle?" he asked.

"Nothing. Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what happened." I commanded.

"Well we walked around the island talking about how we used to play games and make forts and stuff. We played on the beach and she claimed that she could take me down like she used to. I told him 'no way' and she took it as a challenge and took me down." He paused to chuckle, embarrassed. "So then we went to our secret place in a cave behind the waterfall and saw these drawings on the wall I made a couple years ago of me giving Kairi a poupoo fruit. We then started talking about the whole reason of the poupoo, how if you share one, your lives are intertwined, and that's when I told her that I..Meant it when I drew that picture. That I loved her ." He took a breath.

"And…?" I questioned.

"And then she told me that she's felt the same way for a long time."

"AND???"

"…Then we kissed…a lot…" He grinned shyly, keeping his eyes down.

"YES!!!!!Finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do this? TOO LONG, MAN!!" I jerked my ankle with over excitement and pain shot through me; I yelped and tried to relax it.

"Yeah so tell me Roxas really, how did you hurt your ankle?"

"Aw just a minor accident. Axel dropped his phone in a creek and I went in to get it and I fell in and twisted my ankle." I shrugged. It'd probably be better soon, it wasn't a big deal.

A couple minutes later Riku walked in with a girl. He gave us a quick "Sup" and led her upstairs. I sighed and shook my head in disapproval.

* * *

**Author's note:**So we got introduced to Roxas's point of veiw!! yayy. He will have Akoroku/Roxine stuff in the future so stay tuned. REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Riku

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Riku**

I led the girl upstairs to my room, feeling the guilt washing through me. barely remembered her name… Mila was it? Oh God, I needed to stop. We got  
into my room and were on the bed, immediately doing things that I'd surely  
regret tomorrow. I kissed her all over, embraced her, tried to get every ounce  
of warmth and affection from her.  
My brothers think I do this just because I'm a jerk. But in all honesty,  
it's because I feel so alone. I was the only one who really remembered our  
mother vividly. I loved her dearly and was devastated to learn she died in the  
war against and organization of people who only reeked Havoc.  
My mother killed their leader, Xemnas I think his name was, and then used the  
last amount of life she had to put a shield around our islands, so we would  
never be attacked again. This was the job of the legendary wielder of the key  
blade.  
My father signed up for the army the day after she died, said he had to at  
least attempt to live up to her bravery. He left us here alone with the  
butler. I was only 8...  
The next morning I woke up next to ol' what's-her-face. I followed my  
regular ritual and asked her politely to get dressed and get out. I was such  
an a-hole. Everyone knew it. No girl would ever marry me if they knew that I just  
used all these girls as batteries, to keep me temporarily happy until I sucked  
the energy from them.  
After the girl left, pissed like all the rest, I began to cry as usual. I felt so  
guilty for what I did, but there was no possible way I could stop.  
I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. It was a Saturday and I was ready  
to spend the day as a couch potato. Sora walked in and gave me a look.  
"You sent the girl home already?" he asked. Normally, I would at least  
let them have some breakfast.  
"Yeah I guess…" He'd never understand why I did these things.  
"Dude, you're such a jerk, why do you do this to them?" He demanded. He  
was so naive, he wouldn't ever be able to imagine the pain I feel with or  
without the girls warm in my bed at night.  
I said nothing to him.  
He stared at me a long time and eventually just walked away, ashamed that he  
could be related to such an embarrassment.  
I clutched the key blade charm on the chain around my neck and held it  
against my heart. Sometimes I pretended that I could hear my mother's  
heartbeat when I did this, but I knew it was nothing but my imagination.  
Roxas limped down the stairs a couple minutes later. He looked at me and  
stopped.  
"Hey, man….uh…do you wanna hang out or something?" I could tell that  
he was just pitying me.  
"I'm just going to watch TV all day, you can watch if you want but  
you're probably not interested. You've probably got better things to  
do." I said in a small voice.  
Unlike my brothers, I really did not have a life except for banging then  
rejecting girls… and being with my best friend Hayner, but his parents usually  
wouldn't let him hang out with me because they knew about what I've done.  
Hayner actually understands why I do it though, which makes him my best  
friend. He's the only one on earth that understands me.  
"Yeah my ankle still hurts so I'll hang with you for a while." said  
Roxas. I appreciated his attempt to keep me company, him and Sora usually  
didn't even try.  
We talked for a while over dry cereal and soda. I guess you could call it  
bonding? He told me about Sora's little adventure with Kairi and it made me  
smile. Maybe someday I would find love, too. Roxas wasn't like Sora. He  
didn't ask so many questions about my situation with taking advantage of  
girls and I think he did it out of respect. He was definitely my favorite  
brother today.  
"Where's Sora now?" I asked him.  
"Out with Kairi, I think." He said with a smirk.  
"Do you think Sora's a virgin?" I asked, actually interested in  
Sora's love life.  
"Uh, yeah, she's his first girlfriend and it is their second day  
together… I think he's a virgin." He answered with a confused tone to  
his voice. Funny. I lost my virginity when I was 13.

* * *

Yeah I know the format of this is weird i apologize.i already tried fixing it and its just too frustrating so I'm leaving it be. So yeah Riku is a little screwy in his brain cells but thats alright. We love him anyways. REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Sora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sora**

I walked along the empty road, hand in hand with Kairi. My blood was electric, zipping around my body at the speed of light. I was so impossibly happy. Finally, finally I had Kairi, something I had lacked that could make my life better. The beautiful afternoon sun shone down on her, making her look lighter, like her cousin Namine.

"Sora…what are you thinking about right now?" she said in her smooth voice

."Oh… Hehe. Nothin'. I blushed. She smirked.

"Come on, Sora!" she demanded.

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head awkwardly."I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." I said softly. She gripped my hand tighter but said nothing, only giggling. We didn't have a destination, we just walked for hours until eventually we took our small paddle boat to our special island. We hoped for it to be vacant, but as we rowed closer I heard voices coming from it.

"SORA! KAIRI! HEYYY!!" the voice that belonged to Selphie screamed. I sighed. So much for the romantic afternoon I was hoping for…

We reached the dock and I tied the boat to it. Selphie ran up to us, accompanied by Tidus, Denzel, Wakka, and Marlene. "Hey guys." said Kairi.

"What brings you two here??" asked Tidus with a smirk on his face, a smirk that I really wanted to wipe off.

"I don't know. Nothing better to do." I said, my eyes locked on Tidus'. Dirty thoughts were probably running through is mind right now. Tidus laughed and shrugged.

"Do you guys wanna join us in a game? asked Selphie.

" I don't really think…" I started to say until Kairi cut me off with:

"Sure we will!" she beamed at me."If that's okay with you?" she asked.

Ugh... "Fine… What are we playing?"

"We're having a battle tournament!" exclaimed Denzel. I smirked. I could clean up pretty quick if it was a battle.

"Okay. Are we all playing?" I asked.

"I'm the referee." Marlene stated. Yes. I _definitely_ was not going to fight a little girl.

"Fine, then the rest of us will fight?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Even Kairi. I hoped she would get out in the first round so I wouldn't have to fight first round was Denzel vs Tidus. I had my money on Tidus. Marlene signaled for the start and Denzel came out so aggressively I almost laughed. I wasn't used to that from him. The rules were you had to hit your opponent 3 times with the wooden sword. Denzel lightly tapped Tidus's arm and retreated quickly. Wow. I hadn't seen this kid fight in years. Gotta give credit to the guy, especially because he's only 13.

"Oh my god, you did _not_ just do that." said Tidus in amazement. He went in and swung at Denzel who swiftly dodged it by rolling under Tidus's arm and tapping him from the behind. Tidus had yet to touch Denzel. "Does this kid take fencing or something?" laughed Tidus.

"Actually…" began Denzel as he faked Tidus out and got him one last time in the stomach."I do." he concluded.

"Not fair!" complained Tidus as he threw his sword to the sand.

"Come on, a win's a win." said Denzel and held out his hand to shake. Tidus pouted but shook Denzel's hand.

Next was Kairi vs Selphie. I honestly hoped Kairi wouldn't win, because I really did _not _want to fight her. Marlene started the match and Selphie came out strong. Kairi, with a good defensive posture dodged every stab Selphie had at her and then, with great agility, Kairi ducked under Selphie's arm and tapped her leg with the sword. Selphie came back at her and tapped Kairi on the back as she struggled to get away. After a few minutes of carefully thought out moves, Kairi won the match against Selphie. Who knew?

I was up next against Denzel. Marlene started the match and I started by running away about 10 meters. I made enough space in between us so I could think things out. "You're not running away, are you Sora?" taunted Denzel.

I snorted. Denzel started charging towards me and I charged toward him. When he was about to hit me, I jumped over him. Thank the lord, I have hops. I spun around and quickly struck Denzel on the back. He hastily flipped over and threw his sword at me and it hit my leg. I retreated as he quickly picked it up. Our fight lasted nearly a half hour but I finally hit Denzel a third time, right on the butt.

Next up was Kairi and Tidus. Tidus for sure would beat Kairi. How could he not? I smiled a smile of relief when Tidus tapped Kairi the first time in the first 30 seconds but then a miracle happened.

Kairi hit Tidus once.

Kairi hit Tidus twice.

And Kairi hit Tidus a 3rd time.

Since when could she fight so well?!?! She must be training when no one is looking. My stomach grumbled uncomfortably. It was me vs Kairi.

"Theres no way I'm going to fight you." I stated firmly.

"Why? Are ya chicken?" Kairi taunted.

"Hell no. I just don't fight anything in a skirt. Especially if its my girlfriend."

"I think you're just afraid because I can beat you." Kairi stuck her tongue out at me.

"Look out man, she's a beast!" called Tidus.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Bring it. Start the fight, Marlene." I called. Marlene waved her hands down to start our fight. Just then, Lightning flashed through the sky. Everyone jumped. Rain immediately started falling at tremendous amounts. "Crap! Kairi we gotta get back!" I yelled. She nodded and we ran towardour boat as the others ran toward theirs'. We got in and rowed against thenow crashing waves. Salt water splashed over the edge into our faces. My eyes burned. I used all my might to get to shore. I yanked Kairi out of the boat and we ran all the way to my house. The thunder booming behind us.

* * *

**Author's notes:**Yeah so I incorporated some final fantasy people into this too. I will be doing more of that in the future cuz who doesnt like final fantasy??And we all know its already linked to alot of kingdom hearts things so whatevss. So there will be secrets revealed in the upcoming chapters so hang tightt.I apologize if my chapters are so short but I don't want them to be to long either. REVIEWW!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Roxas

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Roxas**

I jumped when a crashing boom of thunder sounded through the sky. I had gotten bored of moping around watching TV with Riku after three hours, so Axel and I had gone for a walk, or more like a limp since my ankle was still damaged from the previous days' adventure. Rain started pouring down, soaking us to the bone.

"Damn it." Cursed Axel under his breath. He quickly threw me on his back and started heading toward my house.

"Whats wrong Axel? A little rain won't hurt us." I said cheerfully. Axel was silent. I was getting a bad feeling about this. Sometimes, I thought Axel had a 6th sense and could tell when bad things were about to happen.

Axel sprinted all the way back to the house. I gripped onto his tight black sweatshirt, hanging on for dear life. His spiky red hair was hanging down past his shoulders now and was a dark maroon color from the rain. We arrived on the front porch and Riku let us in before we even knocked.

"Is he okay?" Asked Riku, fright in his eyes. Something was definately going on. Axel nodded and brought me over to the couch and sat me down. I began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Where's Sora? Did you see him?" asked Riku, looking a bit frantic.

"No. I'm sure he's fine though." I answered. Riku shook his head and grabbed his rain jacket off the hook.

"If I'm not back in 20 minutes, bring Roxas to Cloud and Leon's next door." Riku said to Axel tersely. Axel nodded again. Riku went out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked. I hated being left out of the loop.

"Nothing, its nothing." Axel said softly. I pouted.

"Just tell me!" I said, raising my voice. Axel ignored me.

"I'll go get you some dry clothes." said Axel. He returned in a couple minutes with a black T-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He tossed them at me. "Get changed, you'll catch a cold if you don't." Axel said, his normal teasing tone gone. He wasn't usually like this. He pulled off his own drenched black sweatshirt and his white T-shirt underneath, revealing his extremely skinny torso.

"Dude, you've gotta eat more." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do." Axel sighed, looking down at himself. His arms were muscular and so was his chest, but his stomach caved in and you could see his ribs. Axel didn't have very much money at home. His father was a truck driver and his mother was a maid and they had very low income. Not nearly enough to put food on the table for Axel and his brother Demyx, and themselves.

"Go get something outta' the fridge."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah you are" I snorted and got up from the couch.

"You should really change your clothes, Roxas." He warned. I ignored him and limped over to the kitchen. I found half of a leftover steak and some left over pasta. I warmed them up in the microwave, when I started to shiver even more.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Told ya Roxas." Called Axel from the other room. I rolled my eyes and retrieved the food from the microwave. I re-entered the room and handed Axel the hot plate. He sighed.

"If I eat it will you change?" He asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I pulled off my blue shirt and chucked it in the corner. Axel was eyeing me as he ate, which made me a little uncomfortable. I pulled off my jeans and threw them over by my shirt and picked up the clothes Axel had gotten for me. He was watching me closely, like he was making sure that I wouldn't run away or something.

"Dude why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You have a six pack Roxas, I never would've guessed." He laughed. I looked down at my abs and I did have a 6 pack there I had never noticed.

"Haha. It must be genetics or something" I laughed.

I put on the clothes and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Cloud." The voice answered. I limped over and opened the door. A tall man of about twenty one stood there. He was in all black and his blonde spiky hair was drenched, hanging down his neck.

"Hey Cloud. Uh.. Come in.." I stepped aside and let the visitor in. He walked in and glanced over at Axel.

"Where are your brothers?" He asked in a deep, quiet voice.

"Riku went out to look for Sora. He said if he didn't come back soon I should come over to your house." Cloud shook his head.

"No there won't be a need for that. But I don't want you to leave this house until the morning, understood?"

I nodded.

"You too, Axel." He said, not looking away from me. I didn't know Cloud knew Axel. Weird. Just then Sora burst through the door, pulling Kairi in with him, Riku not far behind.

"Cloud." Riku said acknowledging our guest.

"May I speak to you for a minute in private, Riku?" Asked Cloud. Riku nodded and led him into the other room.

"Sora!" Riku called.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Francis to set the dinner table for 5 tonight." He called. Sora nodded and went to get our butler. This was going to be a very strange night.

* * *

So yeah theres definatly somthing going of suspense YAY!!! And we meet Cloud!!YAYY! Cuz everyone loves cloud!!! Alright again, please review!your opinion is strongly wanted!


	6. Chapter 6:Riku

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Riku**

I led Cloud into the vacant kitchen. Something was coming, I knew it.

"Is it happening yet?" I asked when I was sure none of the others could hear.

"No. This storm is most likely a false alarm, but there's always a chance." Cloud said in his quiet, mysterious voice. There was a pause.

"When the barrier does wear off…" I gulped. "What will become of us…and the islands?" I asked. Cloud shook his head.

" Most likely they will be taken over if we can't fight back." He said, his eyes focused out the window, his blue eyes staring at the dark clouds. How could this happen? My mother had given her life to protect these islands and now they were in jeopardy?

"But… If Xemnas was destroyed… Who could possibly-?" I left the sentence hanging.

Clouds fists clenched and his jaw tightened. The blond had amazing anger in his eyes, and looked like he was about to knock me out.

"My damn brother…Sephiroth…" he hissed with resentment. I blinked. What was this about? I shook my head, not understanding.

"I thought only a blood relative of Xemnas had the power to perpetrate the barrier." I said.

"Sephiroth is a blood relative… Its Xemnas's son." sighed Cloud. My eyes grew large. I gasped, choking a bit on the air.

"But that means you-!"

"Xemnas is not my father, Riku. Sephiroth is my half brother, but either way he's out there, and he's planning on taking over this island and more importantly, he's after you and your brothers." stated Cloud. This was news to me.

"But why?"

"Revenge. And also he thinks you three may have some of your mother's power inside of you. He needs that power for what he's really after…"

"What's he after?" I looked down and realized I was grasping the table so much my hand was trembling.

"He wants to resurrect Xemnas." said Cloud, a twinge of fear in his voice. He made eye contact with me for the first time. There was silence until the thunder boomed louder than I had heard all night. The lights flickered. I cleared my throat.

"So are you getting this information from Reno?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah. He's still spying for us. He pretends to be on Sephiroth's side, but he reports to me at least once a week." he said, nodding. He ran his fingers through his blonde spikes and sighed.

"Do you think Axel has told Roxas about any of this? That his twin brother is spying for us and whatnot?" asked Cloud. I shook my head.

"Roxas and Sora don't know anything about the situation that I know of. Axel told me about 4 years ago that he didn't plan on telling Roxas, it was for the best." I said. Roxas didn't know his own best friend was assigned to protect him about 4 years back. This was because there was a theory Roxas would be weakest out of the 3 of us genetically. He was full of recessive genes and half an extra chromosome. Weird stuff never seen in any human being before. Therefore we came to the conclusion Roxas may not be totally human. He may not even share the same father as Sora and I, but we most likely would never know that for a fact. There were many theories. Too many to count.

"Well they're going to have to know eventually." said Cloud.

"I know."

"If worse comes to worse, I want you three to move in with me, Leon, and Aerith. I Promised your mother and father I would protect you to the best of my ability." His blonde hair blocked his eyes, so I couldn't see his expression. It was probably sad. Cloud had been a soldier with my mother. They fought in the same unit and he had watched her die. Her dying wish was for him to protect us three and that's when Cloud retired from the Army.

"Thanks Cloud…" I unexpectedly began trembling. Cloud cocked his head to the side.

"You alright, Riku?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. It's just that.. emotionally its been hard for us lately, for myself especially." Guilt flowed through my blood, as I remembered every girls face, full of hurt. I never remembered their name. Just their sad fucking face. Cloud came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright, Riku. We'll get through this." He nodded in assurance. The thundered boomed again, shaking the house.

"I gotta head back home. Just call If theres any problem." He said, turning toward the door. I nodded.

"Thanks." I was all I could say, as my guardian walked out the door.

* * *

Yep so Riku has more responsibilities than his brothers know. He's more than just a man whore!! haha. Reviews are wantedddddd.


	7. Chapter 7:Sora

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sora**

I sat on the couch awkwardly, not knowing what was going on. Kairi sat close next to me, holding my hand. I could tell she was worried about whatever was going on. Roxas was sitting in the big arm chair and Axel sat on the ground, leaning against the chair Roxas sat in. Everyone was quiet. Finally, Cloud left and Riku re-entered the room.

"Alright so if its okay, Kairi, Axel, we'd like you to stay with us tonight. The weather is pretty bad and it would be dangerous for you to go home. They both nodded. I turned to Kairi.

"Why don't you go call your parents?" I suggested quietly. Her mouth twitched a bit and she looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah…I'll go call my dad…" she got up slowly and went into the other room to make her call. Once I thought she was out of ear shot, I turned to Riku.

"What the hell is going on?" I said coldly.

"Nothing at all, Sora. We're fine… I was just worried about you out in the storm." Riku said flatly. I swore I saw him glance at Axel.

"You sure did look REALLY panicky when you were running up the street, screaming my name." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Drop it Sora." he said with deep intensity in his aqua-marine eyes. I let the subject drop, only because Kairi was coming back into the room.

"I left him a message." she said with an awkward smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked in response to her awkward facial expressions.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she said with a giggle. A forced giggle. I'd get the problem out of her later.

"So now what?" asked Roxas.

"Well I'm hungry, lets eat… Francis!" called Riku into the other room.

"Yes sir?" said Francis, entering the room from the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes sir, and the table is set for five." he answered nodding.

"Thanks. Come on guys lets eat." said Riku, beckoning us to follow.

Dinner was pleasantly silent, except for the booming of the thunder. We had chicken parmesan over angel hair pasta. When Francis came out and served our food, I dug in and devoured my food quickly, I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. Francis was about to ask us what we would like to drink but Riku insisted he would go get drinks. In Riku's absence Roxas made eye contact with me from across the table.

"What do you think is happening? It ain't nothin' that's for sure." whispered Roxas.

"I don't know Rox, but I _will_ find out eventually." I whispered back. Riku came in with our drinks so we ceased talking about the issue.

"I made these special for us." said Riku, distributing the drinks. They were fruity drinks, the kind you'd get at a bar. Specialized. Gee, I wonder how Riku learned how to make them. I rolled my eyes to myself. I sipped the drink he set in front of me. It was surprisingly very good, almost pleasurable. I giggled as I sipped it and Kairi looked at me and smiled.

After my meal I was feeling really carefree and light. Francis cleared our dishes and I stood up and led Kairi into the other room. I heard Axel whisper something to Roxas and I heard the snorting laugh Roxas did when something amusing was going on.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked. Kairi looked down at her cell phone.

"Its about 8:30. Feels later doesn't it?" she said.

"Yeah. Hey do you need to borrow any clothes for pajamas or whatever?" I asked looking down at her short skirt and zip up pink hoodie she was wearing. I honestly didn't mind weather or not she changed. She look really hot today. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah, can I raid your closet?" she laughed her ringing, bell like laugh.

"Sure." I said. Roxas and Axel were now entering the room. I grabbed Kairi's hand and led her up the stairs. I heard Axel and Roxas laughing down below. Ha they must be thinking I'm pulling a Riku. I thought for a second. It didn't sound like a bad idea, actually. Then I shook my head. No, that wouldn't be right. But I was feeling so….energetic right now, so ready.

We entered my room and I closed the door behind me, not wanting any interruptions. Kairi automatically started rifling through my dresser. Oh shit, I hope she didn't find the condoms and stuff I had kept away in there. I hurried over and put myself in between her and the dresser.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Yes, there's something! You're hiding something, Sora, I can read it on your face!!" she laughed and tried to get around me. I grabbed her arms and had an impulse. An impulse to throw her on my bed and do many things to her that I'd probably regret tomorrow. So I thought better of it and just put her hands around my waist and I started to kiss her. First I kissed her cheek and chin, and then found my way to her mouth. She responded quickly, tangling one hand in my hair and one holding me tight close to her. This would distract her from my dresser. Kissing Kairi was the best feeling I ever had. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, my heart pounded out of my chest. I started feeling like I could run 5 miles in 10 minutes. I scooped her up in my arms , continuing to kiss her and went and set her on my bed. I pulled away for a second.

"I'll get you some clothes." I said heading back to my dresser. I picked out some red plaid boxers she could wear as shorts and a white shirt. I tossed them to her and she smiled at me.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want." I suggested. Oh, how I wanted her to change right here. She nodded and exited the room, winking on her way out.

She returned looking better in my clothes than I thought she would. She had the boxers rolled up revealing most of her legs. She came and sat by me. I automatically pulled her on top of me.

"Haha. Sora, I have to tell you something." she chuckled. We were now laying down on my bed, her body on mine. All I could think about is taking her shorts off.

"What?" I asked, looking up from underneath my eye lashes, like Riku does when he's trying to charm a girl.

"I think Riku put something in you drink." She looked like she was restraining hysterical laughter.

"What kind of something?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know, _alcohol?_" she said sarcastically.

"Ah shit... AH SHIT! That damn bastard!" I wasn't sure if I was angry or what. My brain was sluggish. Kairi sat up.

"I'll go get you some water." she said and left the room again. I was pissed at Riku for doing this. Kairi returned with a cup of water.

"It makes sense, because he insisted on doing the drinks, and now your acting a little…"

"Drunk?" I finished.

"No, not quite drunk, just loopy." She giggled. I sipped the water. She returned to her spot on top of me and we laid there a while, not talking. I think she was waiting for the alcohol to wear off.

About an hour later I felt so different. My high had worn off and now I was just plain mad at Riku.

"I'm so sorry Kairi." I said.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" she asked, the moonlight rays coming through the window reflecting in her eyes.

"That Riku is a bastard." I laughed. I rubbed her back lightly.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" I asked, shyly. There was a pause.

"Yes I would, Sora." She whispered in my ear. I began to kiss her passionately, she responded, but with hesitation.

"I'm not planning to pull a Riku on you, don't worry. I don't have any intentions like that. I just want to be near you." I said truthfully.

"Thank you." she whispered and began to kiss me. I slid my hands up the back of her shirt and rubbed it affectionately. She put her mouth back to my ear.

"Sora, why did it take you so long to tell me you loved me?" she said with a joking tone in her voice.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same." I said. I heard the own sadness in my voice and felt a little embarrassed.

"That's not true. I've felt this way about you for longer than I can remember." She said, true honesty in her voice. I kissed her neck and held her tighter. She gasped, like she was in pain.

"Oh sorry! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just I have a couple soft spots that are sensitive.

"Where?" I asked, I felt my own eyebrows pulling together. She sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Kairi! Just show me." I begged. She inhaled a big breath and sat up. The moonlight hit her perfectly, and she looked like an angel. She lifted up her shirt revealing several bruises, all over her ribs.

"Kairi! What's that from?!" I said, alarmed. She put her shirt back down and looked down.

"My father.." She said quietly.

"What? Your father? Why?" I asked.

"He….he just gets really upset some times. Its no biggie." she said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than me.

"Kairi, yes it is. You need to get away from him!"

"No! Its not that! He's a really great father, it's just ever since he and my mom divorced he's become an alcoholic." Her lip started quivering. Shiny tears ran down her face.

"He only beats me when he's drunk." she said, her voice cracking. I sat up and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say as she began sobbing into my shoulder.

"I won't let him hurt you." I whispered. She cried for a couple minutes and pulled herself back together quicker than I had expected.

"Is that why you're such a good fighter? Like today at the island?" I finally asked.

"Well…Yes.. I've been practicing a lot when I'm alone." she said kind of embarrassed. I just smiled.

Eventually we decided to attempt sleep. I listened to her slow breathing as she lay on me, her head on my chest. I looked up at the ceiling. Poor Kairi. I wasn't going to let anyone ever hurt her again, I promised myself. My eyes slowly began closing, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

So Sora and Kairi finally actual got to show some passion :)) idk if anyone likes that or not lol cuz i know theres alot of people who prefer Soriku. Well TO BADDDDD. Give me your opinion and review now,betch.


	8. Chapter 8:Roxas

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Roxas**

I laid in my bed for about an hour, staring up and the ceiling. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I sat up in my bed, in the dark moonlit room and opened the window right next to me, the storm had died down, but it was still raining. I loved the smell of rain. I inhaled and sighed. I felt for the keyblade charm around my neck and squeezed it. Just then, there was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in a whisper, glancing at the digital clock on my bed side table that read 11:56 pm. A tall skinny red headed figure entered the room.

"Hey… I couldn't sleep. The couch was too _lonely_." Axel said with a joking tone. I slid over in the double bed and pat the spot next to me, inviting him over. He laid down and took a large breath.

"The rain smells good." He said.

"Yeah I know, it's so… I dunno… pure smelling." I agreed. I turned onto my side to face my best friend. Axel looked so beautiful, lying next to me, moonlight and shadows of raindrops hitting his face. They were blending in with his tattoos.

"Axel? Why do you have tattoos on your face?" I asked softly.

"Dude, they're not tattoos." Axel laughed, turning onto his side to face me as well. "They're birth marks. I've had them ever since I was born." He explained. I ran my fingers gently over the upside down tear drops marked on the red head's face.

"Huh... That's weird. But kinda cool. I never knew that." I said, surprised about this fun fact. My fingers lingered on Axel's face. He took my hand in his.

"Your hands are so cold, Rox." sighed Axel, the corners of his mouth turning down.

"They're always like that. It's no big deal." I said. Axel stared at my hands, disapprovingly. His were really warm, almost too warm. There was a bit of silence where all I could hear was our steady, in sync breathing. I studied my friend as he was looking down. He was so slender, I felt bad for him. It obviously wasn't natural. His perfect spiky red hair suited him perfectly. It was like fire, dancing around his handsome, unusual face. All the time I was feeling more and more attracted to Axel. I wondered if it would ruin our friendship if I ever asked for more than that. All of a sudden, his emerald eyes locked on mine, catching me in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured. He was still clutching my hands.

"Uhh… nothin'." I blushed, hoping he wouldn't see.

"Hey… I want you to know something." He said, taking on a serious tone.

"What?"

"I just want you to know…" His eyes darted down for a second and back to mine. His grasp on my hands became slightly tighter. "That I'm always going to be here to protect you." He finished. I groaned. This mysterious stuff again. What the _fuck_ was wrong with everyone today?

"Axel… I don't even know why you need to protect me. I know Riku's not going to explain what you guys are hiding but I _know_ that you know. Spill it." I tried to make my gaze harder, more serious. People rarely took me seriously, only because I was the youngest out of everyone. Cloud was 21, Riku and Axel were 17, Sora was 16 and I was 15. I doubted Sora knew what was going on, though. Axel sighed.

"I'm just protecting you from whatever life has to throw at you." he said.

"Bullshit. I'm tired of everyone being so freaky today! Why can't I know?" I said, raising my voice.

"You will know soon, dude, I promise." He said, sincerity laced in his words. He paused. "But I will let you know this. Do you believe in Destiny?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. All we learned in school was the theory of Destiny. It was a load of crap if you ask me.

"Sure, dude, sure." I said, rolling my eyes. Axel ignored the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well my Destiny is to protect you. I was told that, before I even _met_ you, Rox. My brothers got their own Destinies too." He concluded. He was feeding me a bunch of bull crap. Destiny wasn't real. It was a myth. A legend. A-

Wait a second.

Did he say brothers? Like plural?

"Ax… You said you only had one brother… Demyx?" I was holding his gaze. He couldn't escape this. I had a lead. Axel let go of my hand. He started shaking a little bit, and shook his head. He knew there was no way out now.

"Yeah. I have another brother that I guess I never told you about. His name is Reno. He's my twin brother." He said, making it sound like no big deal.

"Twin? You have a _twin_?" I couldn't believe it. In all the years I had known Axel, never had I once heard about his twin. I was flabbergasted.

"Yep. I haven't seen him in a couple years though. He uh... He doesn't really live here. He finished school early." Axel sounded like he was in pain. I could tell there was a reason he didn't want to be talking about this.

"Finished school early? How?" I asked. Axel's angelic face was paler than normal, against his crazy hair that looked like it might engulf him.

"Its all Destiny, Rox. You'll learn everything soon. And maybe one day you'll even meet Reno." He said. I could tell that I should drop the conversation by the sadness in Axel's voice. Just for now at least. I accomplished getting some new info out of Axel, and that was a all I needed. I knew now that I wasn't crazy for thinking something was going on. This Reno guy must also be related to the whole weirdness going on around here.. Axel closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful. He took my hand again, and held it up to his heart. It was warm, fast beating. I felt like I wanted to kiss Axel's lips, to apologize for me pressing him so much, but I also didn't. Part of me said that'd be totally weird,liking your best friend like that. And part of me said it wouldn't. I tried to stop thinking, and slowly fell asleep to the feeling of Axel's heart beat.

* * *

This is to all my Akoroku fans!! Hahah I love themmm. lol. Roxas is so cute and naiive and Axel definatly knows whats goin on. Yay for our spiky haired red head friend!!! wOOt! REVIEW NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.


	9. Chapter 9: Riku

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Riku **

I woke up the next morning, feeling extremely lonely due to the vacancy of the spot next to me in my bed. I ran my fingers through my long hair and thought about the funny irony of _Sora_ actually having a guest in his bed last night. I wonder if the drink which I secretly spiked with some vodka made him relax enough with Kairi to actually _do_ something. I was still surprised my brother was a virgin.

I looked at my watch and it read 12:04 pm. Wow, I was up early for a Sunday. I sat up in my bed and stretched. I turned to the window and saw the streets were covered with debris and broken power lines. That was one heck of a storm.

I went downstairs and didn't see any sign of Roxas or Sora. I heard a light chinking noise by our door. I walked over curiously and found mail that had just been delivered through the slot. That's funny, mail doesn't usually come on Sunday. I picked up a single letter that was addressed to me.

_Dear Riku,_

_I apologize for not writing lately, but things have been busy here in the Radiant Garden. I heard from Cloud that there was a hell of a storm last night. I don't want you to worry. It may or may not have been related to Sephiroth's plans but you just need to relax and keep your brothers safe. Reno told me yesterday that Sephiroth is going to need a few sacrifices to resurrect Xemnas. These sacrifices will need to be both male and female and will need to hold a lot of light power. I doubt it will be easy for him to find those. Anyway, all is well in the Radiant Garden. It's overcast, as usual. I hope its nice in the islands. Your mother's barrier usually keeps nice weather in and bad weather out. Bless her. Anyway, Just hang in there kid. This will be over eventually._

_I'll write again soon._

_Your __favorite__ uncle,_

_-Zack Fair_

_Ps. Tell Cloud to take good care of Aerith._

I read the letter over twice, absorbing every little piece of soul uncle Zack put into the letter. I missed him a lot. I studied his last line requesting for me to tell Cloud to take care of Aerith. I wonder why? I shrugged to myself and I looked up to see Sora staring at me from across the room.

"Uh…hey?" I said, a little surprised.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's nothing… just some bills."

"We don't get bills on Sunday." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well today we did. It's whatever, so don't worry about it." I said, trying to persuade him as best I could.

He shrugged. "So, Riku, I'm really _pissed_ at you." said Sora, approaching me now. All of a sudden a fist went into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air.

"Why the _fuck_ did you put alcohol in my drink?!" he shouted. I fell to my knees, gasping, trying to get air into my lungs.

"You know I don't drink, Riku! Why would you do that? I was having all these thoughts of having fucking _sex_ with Kairi and shit and I wasn't myself! You bastard, why!?" He was red in the face. I had never seen Sora get so angry.

I started to regain my ability to breathe. "I'm sorry Sora, I just wanted to help you loosen up a bit." I said in a small voice.

"Riku, I'm fine without your help." There was a pause. Sora's chocolaty spikes were even more spiky than normal, making him look really intimidating.

"I'm sorry, man. I just thought maybe you wanted to lose your virginity sometime soon. Roxas probably will lose it before you at the speed you're goin'." I said, truthfully. All of a sudden a fist connected with my cheek and sent me flying backward. I really had to work on my alertness.

"ARE YOU ON FUCKING CRACK, RIKU?" screamed Sora. His bright red cheeks were a darker shade of red than Axel's hair.

"I'm…. sorry…" I looked down. What had I done wrong?

"I don't need you being concerned about my virginity. Maybe I _want_ to wait, instead of being a fucking man whore and hurting hundreds of girls like you!" He yelled. Next thing I knew, I was on top of Sora, punching him repeatedly. Rage had taken over me.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!!! GOT IT SORA?? DO YOU HEAR ME!!!" I shook him by the collar. His red face had turned ghost white. Flashes of all the girls' hurt faces ran through my mind, a glimpse of my mother in between each. I was totally blacking out and eventually found Roxas pulling me off of Sora.

"Come on Riku, just calm down, dude. Please, big brother, don't hurt him, he doesn't know anything." Roxas said in a calm voice, trying to calm me down. Tears were burning in my eyes. I put my hair over my face like a curtain, so no one could see. I peeked through my bangs at Sora. He was staring at me, fear in his eyes, blood trickling down from his lip and nose. Black rings forming around his eyes. He looked like a scared child. My hands shook. I wanted to embrace him, to apologize for the outburst.

But I couldn't.

I muttered a "Sorry, Sora." And ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's note:**Poor Riku, his brothers dont even know what kind of stress hes under!! Yeah Sora and him get in a fight (cuz who doesnt think a little fighting is sexy??) anyways Im trying my best to write longer chapters even though it doesnt work that well lol. Review if you care!


	10. Chapter 10: Sora

**Disclaimer********: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other refrences in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sora**

I sat on the floor shaking, in shock of what had just happened. Roxas just stared at me disapprovingly. I wiped the blood from my nose and lips, it tasted like rust.

"You know you could be a little more compassionate, Sora." Roxas finally said.

"Why? All he does is hurt girls! That's all he does and then he tries to get _me_ to-" my voice trailed off. I was scared now. Scared of what Riku was capable of. If Roxas hadn't come and pulled him off of me, I could be in worse shape. Roxas came over and sat next to me on the floor.

"I think Riku's depressed, Sora. Hurting girls is just what comes out of it. I think there's something wrong with him. We need to just be supportive, dude." Roxas said. I laughed dryly; Roxas acted so mature for his age sometimes.

"Well what's he so depressed about?" I asked in a flat voice.

"I dunno. Maybe he misses mom. He knew her better than we did." Roxas pondered in a soft voice.

"Hey, I miss her too. I think we were all affected after she died." I said, the bleeding slowing down.

"Yeah, remember when you used to be the happy one?" Roxas asked, elbowing me playfully.

"Shut up. I _am_ happy. Just because I don't run around smiling all the time like I did when I was younger doesn't mean I'm unhappy." I said, looking into my little brother's identical blue eyes.

"I know." said Roxas, more to himself than to me. There was a pause of silence. I put my arm around my brother's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to break up that fight. It won't happen again. All we have is each other and I think I'll apologize when Riku gets back. We're family, and nothing is gonna change that, got it memorized?." I said. (Somewhere in the world Axel looked up at the sky and screamed "FUCK YOU SORA!!")

"What did you say?" asked Roxas with a funny expression.

"What? Got it memorized?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't say that." he said bluntly.

"Why?"

"It's Axel's catch phrase."

"No its not! I've been saying 'got it memorized?' for years!"

"Whatever, just don't say it." said Roxas with an expressionless face. I shrugged and looked over in the corner and saw Kairi's jacket lying on the floor.

"Shoot, Kairi forgot her jacket. I better bring it to her." I said to myself.

I arrived at Kairi's doorstep 20 minutes later with her jacket. I knocked on the oak wood door a couple times. No answer. I could swear I heard voices inside. I knocked again. No answer. I put my ear to the door.

"You stayed the night at that brat's house?" said a drunken man's voice from inside.

"It was storming so bad outside, dad, they didn't want me to leave! I left you a message on your cell phone." It was Kairi's voice this time.

"I don't give a shit, Kairi. You slept over at a boys house, you slut! You probably had sex or something with him, didn't you! The storm was just an excuse to sleep there!." yelled the man.

"Dad, please! I didn't have sex with Sora! I love him though, and he's not a brat!" sobbed Kairi.

"Don't you lie to me you whore!" yelled her dad and I heard a crash. That was it. I turned the doorknob. It was open, yes! I ran through the door and saw Kairi sobbing on her knees, her drunk dad standing above her, his back to the door. She saw me and mouthed the word 'run', tears streaming down her cheeks. I shook my head and just when he was about to kick her I ran up behind him and threw him with all my strength, away from her. He stumbled and fell backward onto his butt. He was a tall man with a muscular build. He looked about 45. He had brownish red hair like Kairi's, that was thinning in the back. His face was twisted in furious confusion. I jumped on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Hopefully, my years of martial arts and wrestling would pay off.

"Who the fuck are you, boy?" The man yelled.

"I'm Sora, and if I EVER see you hurting Kairi again, there's gonna be consequences." I said fiercely.

"You think you can take me?" The man snarled. His breath smelled like beer.

"I don't know sir, but I'm sure the cops can." I threatened.

"Sora…" Kairi whimpered.

I turned to her and said "Hold on Kairi, it's gonna be okay."

"Dammit. I don't feel good." mumbled the drunk man. He moaned. I scurried off of him right as he vomited on himself. I turned him onto his stomach so he wouldn't drown in his puke.

"I'll go get some towels." sniffled Kairi. She slowly walked into the other room, hunched over from the pain. I turned back to her father who was coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Ughh. What have I done…?" He moaned. He punched the floor. "Not again.."

He rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting into unconsciousness. Kairi returned with towels and some stain remover. She started spraying and scrubbing vigorously.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded with a sniff.

"How'd you know to come?" She whispered.

"I was just bringing back your jacket you left." I explained.

"Well good thing I left it." She giggled, even though this was no laughing matter. Kairi always found a way to smile at things. I looked at her father.

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked. She nodded, not looking at him.

"He has to stop drinking." I stated. She looked at me with her blue sad eyes.

"I know…" her eyes widened. "Sora! What happened to you?" She touched my lip and around my eyes."

"Nothing. Me and Riku had a little argument." I said, my hand coming to my own face, feeling around for bruises.

"Let me get you some ice." She said.

"No, its fine. I really should be going. I need to find Riku and talk it out with him." I said. She nodded and smiled at me.

"You're a good guy, Sora." She said affectionately. She held my chin and kissed me lightly. I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward.

"Thanks, Kairi." I said. I looked at her father one last time, questioning if I should leave her with him. I quickly ran to her kitchen and searched for a liquor cabinet. She followed me in and pointed to it, not saying a word. I opened it and grabbed all the bottles of liquor I could find.

"You take care of his beer stash." I said to her. I kissed her cheek one last time, and I was off to find my brother.

* * *

**Author's notes:**So Kairi and Sora get matching bruises lol! Poor child abuse. Kairi's dad has an alcohol problem, poor guy. I tried to make this chapter longer than my previous but I don't know if it really was. My Sora chapters are always longest I have no clue why lol. Poor Sora and Riku are having relationship issues that will probably be discussed in a couple chapters from now. I'd really like some reviews to tell me what I should do with this story!!!!!!!!! DO IT NOW!!!


	11. Chapter 11:Roxas

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy or any of the other references in this story. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Roxas**

I wandered around the lonely house, just thinking. Francis was out to get groceries, and God only knows where my brothers were.

I went onto our second floor balcony that had the best view of the ocean out of all the views in Destiny islands. Okay, that may be an exaggeration, but still, the view kicked ass. I closed my eyes and let the sun engulf me. I loved the sun more than anything in the world. It was so warm and full of…light.

I breathed in the salty air and just listened to the waves. It was about three in the afternoon. I could see out to our special island where I could barely make out the tiny figures running around. It looked like Tidus, Wakka, Denzel, Hayner, and Olette, running around having a great time.

I thought about taking the paddle boat over to join them, but just then I heard the distant, dangerous and charming inviting laugh of my eldest brother. I looked over and saw Riku leading a girl up the path. What the hell? It was effing Sunday for cryin' out loud! He usually only did this on week days. He pulled a small blonde girl by the hand and as they got closer, I recognized her sweet face. It was Namine.

I ran downstairs and sat on the living room couch casually, right as I heard the door unlocking. Even though I didn't make it known as much as Sora did about my disgust with Riku's little…problem.. I still really didn't like it at all. Especially if he was bringing one of our childhood friends home with sexual intentions. Like he was planning now. A chill ran down my spine as my silver haired brother and came through the door with Namine close behind.

"Hey." I said, making eye contact with him. Riku looked at me and I saw sadness and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Hey.." He said quietly.

"Hi Roxas.." Namine said shyly, with her sweet smile. I always thought she was smart enough not to fall into the hands of my perverted older brother.

"Did Sora come back yet?" He asked, averting his eyes from my gaze.

"Nope. I'll text him to make sure he's alright. Don't worry 'bout him." I said.

Riku gulped and nodded, still looking down. His hair covered his eyes, shielding the shame on his face. There was an awkward moment of silence and then Riku whispered to Namine to come upstairs with him. They exited and I texted Sora:

_Hey dude, Riku is home. Is everything alright?_

I waited a minute are so until my phone vibrated with Sora's response:

_Oh. I was looking around for him. Yeah everything is okay, just a little trouble at Kairi's… Did Riku come home… alone?_

I hesitated before I texted him back:

_Unfortunately, no._

I waited a while and decided that Sora wasn't going to text back. I decided to go outside and wait on the small beach in our yard until Sora came home. I collapsed into the sand and basked in the sun again. It was almost December, but it was sunny year round. I didn't like winter though, because the days were much shorter. The sun was already setting over the big blue ocean.

The sunset always reminded me of Axel. His fiery hair was like a big happy sun. I flipped onto my stomach and snuggled my face into the grainy sand. I wondered if his brother's hair was just as red…

I opened my eyes to find it much darker outside. I must've fallen asleep. I sat up and shook the sand out of my hair. The sun was almost hidden behind the horizon. I checked my cell phone. 5:30 pm. I sighed and looked around. I wondered if Sora had come home yet. Just then I heard the front door slam shut. I ran around the side of my house to see if it was him. I was surprised that it wasn't Sora. It was Namine, who was weeping quietly, walking silently up the path. I ran up behind her quietly and spun her around. She jumped and let out a short yelp.

"Roxas… Don't scare me like that.." She said quietly, her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you crying, Namine?" I asked. I wound my arms around her small waist, holding her close in a comforting way.

"I…I just didn't think Riku was going to try to…" her voice broke and her legs gave out beneath her. I held her up, hoping she didn't pass out. She let out a sob. It was horrible to see sweet, innocent Namine like this.

"I just didn't think he'd try to make advances on _me_ like that. We're childhood friends! I mean, he showed up at my doorstep looking down and I felt bad for him. I knew he had a problem with always bringing girls home and I just wanted to like.." She gasped for air, trying to recompose her voice, "Help him out. Like, help him stop or something…Ugh." She ran her fingers through her silky straight hair. "I was so stupid."

I shook my head and tilted her chin up so she would look at me. "You aren't stupid, Namine. You're one of the smartest people I know. I'm really glad you tried to help Riku out but…He's just gotta realize he wants to stop before her can.." I paused and glanced back at the house. "So did you…?"

"No. He kissed me once we were in his r-room and t-tried to get me in his… b-bed.." she began sobbing again. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I said after a few minutes.

We walked slowly down the street, staying pretty quiet. It was completely dark now. What I liked about Namine was that you didn't have to talk all the time and it wouldn't feel awkward. I looked over at her saw that she was shivering. I shrugged off my white jacket, revealing my black long sleeved shirt from hot topic that Axel had given me for my birthday. I put my jacket around Namine's shoulders.

"Roxas, you don't have to.."

"You're cold, silly. All your wearing is that sun dress." I said.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly after a pause.

"So.. If you don't mind me asking.." I started, glancing over at her. The moonlight hit her in a way that made her look not human. More like an angel, very pale and soft. Her blue eyes made eye contact with mine.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well…you didn't like Riku did you?" I asked, looking up at the sky. She sighed.

"Not really. I mean, there was always a childhood crush, y'know? He always helped me out and would kinda take care of me if desperate situations and stuff back then. But tonight when I was finally in his room and he wanted to…do stuff… I realized he wasn't the same Riku I remembered." Her voice trailed off. My hand bumped against hers and I took it in mine.

"I know exactly what you mean, Namine. He isn't the same big brother I remember either. Our mother's passing really affected him." I said, feeling a lump in my throat form.

"I'm really sorry…" She said with a sincerity that made me feel better.

We arrived at her house, her porch light shining in the darkness. She lived on a lonely street, with not many street lights. I walked her up the brick steps to her door.

"Thank you so much for walking me home, Roxas." She said, a light pink blush forming in her cheeks. I felt a butterfly flutter in my stomach at the sight of her cute blushing.

"Any time, Namine." I said, and smiled. I gave her a warm hug and she returned my jacket to me.

"Goodnight." She said as she disappeared behind her white door.

I sighed and ran a hand through my spiky hair. I was upset with Riku now for doing this, but I wasn't going to say anything to him. Sora had already upset him enough today. I began my short voyage home when my phone vibrated. I looked at the display on the front of my phone. It was from Sora.

_I just got home and Riku isn't here. Where is he?_

I read through the short sentence three times, worry flooding my mind. Where was he? The mental condition he was in wasn't good. He could hurt himself! Thousands of thoughts were swarming my brain and I texted back:

_I don't know. I'll be home in a minute._

I ran home as fast as I could. Before I turned the knob of my front door I hear the sound of Riku, weeping and talking to someone. I looked around and it sounded like it was coming from Cloud's house. I walked silently around the side of my house and I heard sobbing again. I walked to the side of Cloud's house and peeked around the corner of it. Riku was sitting on a bench in Aerith's flower garden accompanied by Leon.

"I'm such a pathetic bastard, Leon. I tried to use one of my childhood friends today! I don't know why I did but…I don't know. She just looked so much like my mother." He sobbed.

"Was it that blonde girl I saw you with?" asked Leon in his quiet, mysterious voice.

"Yeah." Riku sniffed.

"Your mother wasn't blonde." Leon stated. He wasn't the most compassionate guy in the world. He would always look at the facts over feelings.

" I know. But her eyes w-were a lot like m-moms." He whimpered. "Its beside the point, Leon. I want to stop. But I don't know how."

* * *

**Author's notes********: **Yayyy so Roxas bonded some with Namine! Haha I'm not sure if anyone likes that or not because I know there's a lot of die hard Akoroku fans out there! Haha don't worry, I'm a fan too :) So poor Riku obviously has a problem. I tried my best to make this chapter a teensy bit longer than the previous ones so I'm improving!!! Pretty soon I promise we're gonna get into the whole Sephiroth thing I promise. Thanks for the reviews but I want more!!!!!!!!! :D Ciao for now!


	12. Chapter 12:Riku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other references in this story. I only own the plot and all its effing excellence :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Riku**

I played with the rip in my jeans, keeping my eyes away from Leon's. I took a couple deep breaths and my crying subsided. I hated crying in front of people. I probably hadn't in years.

"You know, we all have to grow up some time, and I know its been hard for you, but you need to start acting like a man. Taking your anguish out on poor innocent girls isn't right. You know it isn't. I think every time you feel compelled to bring a girl home, you need to remind yourself that." Said Leon. I sighed and nodded.

"These girls won't fill the hole in your heart left by your mother. No matter how hard you try it won't work." He said coldly. Sometimes it was hard to talk to Leon. He showed no mercy, but he was always right. All of a sudden there was a yell that came from inside their house and it sounded like Cloud. I finally looked up to gaze at Leon and his face was unreadable.

"Come inside for a minute, if you don't mind." He whispered. I nodded and followed Leon into the house.

We found Cloud in the living room, punching the wall. Aerith sat silently on the couch.

"What wrong Cloud?" asked Leon, as we entered. Cloud turned to face us, and glanced quickly at me. He walked swiftly to the closet and pulled out his black leather jacket and his fingerless gloves.

"I have to go away for a while." Cloud said quietly.

"Why?" asked Leon, his brown eyebrows pulling together.

"They figured Reno out. They have him in captivity now." said Cloud, pulling on his gloves. Aerith silently stood up and crossed the room to stand by her fiancé. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear that Leon and I couldn't hear.

"Where do they have him?" asked Leon.

"The big clock tower in twilight town. He somehow managed to get a letter sent to me by carrier pigeon. Sometimes I don't know how he does it, but things always seem to work in his favor in some way." Cloud smirked.

"Are you going to be okay going alone?" asked Leon, no emotion on his face.

"I'll be fine. Zack will meet me there and he's going to help me. We have to save Reno." Said Cloud. Aerith looked like she might cry.

"Cloud… Please-"she began to say, but was cut off when two gloved hands grasped the sides of her face and Cloud kissed her affectionately.

"I'll tell Zack you said hi." He said, putting his forehead against her own, his blonde spikes crushed in between. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her one more time and then released her. He turned and started heading for the door. He stopped next to Leon.

"I'll be gone a while. Don't be worried if you don't hear from us. If you don't hear anything after two weeks come after me." Leon nodded, his eyes locked on Cloud's.

"And please…" His voice was a whisper now. "Take care of Aerith." He said, a sense of agony clouding his face. "If anything happens to her I…" His voice trailed off.

"I'll take care of her." said Leon, nodding. He patted him on the back as Cloud exited.

"Do you think he'll be alright..?" asked Aerith softly once it was only the three of us in the room.

"Yeah don't worry Aerith. He'll be fine. Zack will be with him and together there's no stopping them." Said Leon reassuringly. Aerith nodded and sighed.

"I'm going up to bed." She said as she turned and started heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Aerith." Called Leon. After we heard her door close I turned to him.

"So what's really going on! You said I'm a man now, so maybe you should start letting me in on this whole thing." I said, trying to look taller than I was. Leon smiled.

"Well kid, it's a complicated world out there. I'm not going to tell you _everything_ tonight but I'll tell you some. I know you already know the basics, that Sephiroth is trying to bring Xemnas back and Reno's been spying on him for us." He paused and made sure I knew what he was saying. I nodded.

"Well what's the deal with Aerith? Uncle Zack had sent me a letter and in it he told me to tell Cloud to keep Aerith safe. And Cloud just told you to keep her safe! What's going on?" I asked. Leon sighed deeply and shrugged.

"Well I guess Its time you know her story. Alright, so lets start this off by saying, Aerith and your Uncle Zack used to be engaged." He said. I raised an eyebrow. I had never known that.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well lets just say everyone was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When your mother was dying, Cloud was right there with her. She was using all her power to make a barrier around these islands. But, there was some access power. Cloud had studied this ritual that your mom was doing and told her that she need to say a female's name that all the access power would go too. She hesitated and then said Aerith's name.

"Cloud thinks it was just off the top of her head, but I think there might've been more to it than that. So when she chose Aerith to hold her power, that sealed Aerith in these islands for as long as the barrier stood. At the time, Zack was in Twilight town doing some business. When the barrier was put up, well lets just say its semi permeable. Only the people that were inside the barrier were aloud to come and go as they chose. Unfortunately, if you were outside the barrier, you could not enter it. Ever. So that separated Aerith and Zack forever. After about 2 years of only communicating through mail, Zack gave up.

"He knew Cloud had feelings for Aerith as well, so he requested him to take her hand in marriage, instead of himself. He wanted Aerith to be kept safe, and knew no one would do it better than Cloud." Leon finally paused to take a breath. I was in awe. How come I never knew this!?! I shivered and noticed I had goosebumps.

"So was she like… okay with that? Just not being with Zack anymore and being handed over to his best friend?" I asked. Leon shrugged.

"She just wanted to make Zack happy, so she went along with it. Luckily, she did fall in love with Cloud, but she still has feelings for Zack, the poor girl." He swept his long brown hair out of his face, revealing a long scar across his face.

"So Aerith… has part of my mother in her?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Don't get any ideas, Riku." He scowled.

"No, I know. But am I right?" I asked. He nodded.

"In a sense yeah."

I sat there in shock. I didn't know how to feel. And this was only Aerith's story! There was so much more to it! So much more I didn't know!

"So what about this Reno guy!?! He's Axel's twin right?" I was frantic now. I wanted to know everything.

"Yes. When he and Axel were very young they had a prophecy told to them. Reno was told he would be a great influence on these islands, but for a great sacrifice. So, Reno trained and became a spy for us. He had to go through so much to earn Sephiroth's trust, and now I'm worried he's going to pay for betraying him." Leon's face filled with worry. I shivered, feeling bad for the guy that I didn't even know.

"What about Axel? What was his prophecy?" I asked, looking straight into Leon's grey-blue eyes. There was an extremely long pause, our eyes just locked on eachother. Then he finally spoke.

"To protect Roxas."

* * *

**Author's note: **So that was cliffhangerish!! well not really cuz Axel already told Roxas that he was meant to protect him. Oh well! So this is finally a Riku chapter that's kinda long!! yayy! They're getting longer little by little. :D. I hope you guys like the plot twists and shit i put in here cuz its all for you :) Please


	13. Chapter 13:Sora

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other references in this story. I only own the plot and all its effing excellence :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sora**

I sat in the living room, alone, deafening silence threatening to overtake me. It was 11:30 pm and I was waiting for my older brother to come home. Roxas had already come home earlier and told me he had overheard Riku crying and talking to Leon at the next house over. I was worried. The past two days had been so weird, tonight I was going to figure out what was going on.

At 11:48, I finally heard the front door creak open. I rose to my feet and went over to look at my older brother. When he saw me, he just sighed and stared at me, not saying anything. His eyes were blood shot and he looked so…_tired_.

"Riku…" I managed to choke out. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. His aquamarine eyes stared tiredly into mine.

"Are…you alright?" I said softly. He nodded once. I swallowed and tried to make myself look like I knew what I was doing.

"Riku I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I had no right to say what I said to you. I know I've been a real jerk lately and I just…" My voice trailed off and I looked down at my feet. Then Riku surprised me by walking over and _hugging_ me. I thought maybe he'd start to cry but he kept himself under control.

"Thank you Sora." He said. His voice was dry and weak. "But you don't need to be sorry. You were right what you said before. I need to stop taking advantage of people." His chin rested on my shoulder, his arms still tight around me.

"No Riku, you-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"No Sora. You were right. You don't need to feel bad about it." He pulled back from me and put his hands on my shoulders. I decided to drop the conversation and ask the question I really wanted to.

"Riku, what's going on?" I said firmly. His eyes averted to the ground and his head sank a little. He let out a long sigh.

"We're in trouble Sora." He finally muttered.

"Why?"

"The barrier mom put up is becoming weak and Sephiroth, the man whose father mom killed, is trying to get through. He wants to resurrect his father and he thinks he could use…us.. To make that possible. He thinks we have power in us, and he wants it." Riku's grasp on my shoulders was becoming firmer. I was speechless. My stomach began to churn and I began panicking. What would happen to the islands? Our friends? Kairi… Roxas… Riku…

"H-How?" I croaked.

"I told you. The barrier is wearing off. It's not as strong as everyone thought it was going to be. And now they've figured out the only spy we have, and they have him locked in a clock tower in twilight town. Cloud left earlier to go meet uncle Zack there and try to save him."

"Who's the spy?" I asked. Riku took a long, exhausted stare at me. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked like he was struggling with something.

"His name is Reno." He said quietly. "He pretended to be on Sephiroth's side and fed us all the information of what Sephiroth's plans were. But they busted him and now he's in some deep shit."

"Poor guy…" I said slowly. I felt like I was missing something. Like I should ask more. But I decided to drop it due to the ghostly color of Riku's face.

"Dude you need to go lay down, got it memorized?" I said. Riku's eyebrows pulled together and he stood up straight. He scratched his head and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you copying Axel's catch phrase?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Oh my god why does everyone think that's _his?_ Its _mine_! Its always been mine!" I said, frustrated. I always said 'Got it memorized?'….Didn't I?

"Dude it sounds kinda fucked up when you say it." Laughed Riku, color returning to his cheeks. I puffed out my cheeks and pouted.

"Oh fuck you, Riku." I said and walked up to bed.

The next day was fairly normal. I didn't plan on telling Roxas about the discussion I had with Riku the previous night. Not now anyway. Once I got to school, I was quickly greeted by Kairi with a peck on the cheek. Oh yeah, today everyone would find out that we're together, and I'm not a loser! Yay!

"Good morning. You look sleepy, Sora." She said with her beaming smile. I scratched my head and sighed.

"Yeah. Just had a long day yesterday. Didn't get much sleep."

"I'm sorry." She took my hand in mine and I rested my head on her shoulder. I felt the energy of many eyes around the school yard staring at us. Within 15 seconds Olette, Selphie, and Namine were swarming us.

"I told you guys it happened!" exclaimed Selphie in an obnoxious voice.

"You always are just inferring stuff though, Selph." Said Olette.

"Am not!" screeched Selphie.

"Girls, please." Said Namine. She turned to Kairi and I. "So… Is it official?" A smile grew on her face that greatly resembled Kairi's.

Kairi blushed and looked at me. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with sunlight. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her face level and lightly brushed her lips against mine. The three girls squealed with delight.

"Oh! You two are adorable!"

"You better treat her well, Sora!"

"Omigod Kairi you've wanted this forever!"

Kairi just smiled and blushed. I put my mouth to her ear.

"You're really cute when you blush." I whispered so only she could hear.

"Sora, stopppp!" She squeeled and her hand rose to her face. But she was still smiling.

That's what I loved about Kairi. She was always smilin'.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yeah I know this chapter really sucked. I promise they won't suck like this again. Things are gonna get pretty dramatic fast (hint hint school dance on the beach hinthint spiked punch!!) But that's all I'm going to say. Thanks to my very few reviewers. Keep reviewing!!! It makes me really happy :) tell me what you'd like to see!!!


	14. Chapter 14:Roxas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts/ Final Fantasy or any other refrences in this story. I only own the totally sick nasty plot :P**

**Chapter 14: Roxas**

Riku and I broke away from Sora when the girls started swarming him and Kairi, gushing about their new 'together' status. Part of me envied Sora. I watched him stand with Kairi, his arm laid gently around her waist. He looked so _comfortable_ with her. And the way she beamed at him, with so much love and passion, made me a little jealous. Namine glanced over at me and caught me staring toward the group. I quickly looked away and noticed Riku was gone, now on the steps of the school with Hayner. I turned back and noticed Namine walking toward me.

"Hey, Roxas." She said once she reached me.

"Hi Namine." I smiled at her. I surprised myself when I noticed I moved closer to her after she approached, so our bodies were only a few inches apart. I usually didn't like being close to anyone but Axel and maybe my brothers. Strange. But I felt very comfortable around her.

"Can you believe it? Sora and Kairi? Oh my goodness, I never thought it'd happen!" She exclaimed, blushing lightly.

"I know! He's totally been in love with her from the start though. It was bound to happen sooner or later." I said as I tucked a stray piece of straight blonde hair behind Namine's ear. She giggled and looked down. There was a pause.

"So, are you feeling better after last night?" I murmured. She nodded.

"Thanks again for walking me home. I'll be sure not to fall into another Riku trap again." She said.

"Are you mad at him?" I asked. She shook her head and her big blue eyes met mine.

"No, I just feel really sorry for him. I know he's been through a lot… You all have. But now I know it doesn't matter if we always had that brother-sister relationship. He'll still try to take advantage of me, and any other girl for that matter." Sadness filled her eyes. I nodded.

All of a sudden two slender arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up off the ground and a high pitched yelp left my lips. A tingling sensation shooting through the lower half of my body when I realized who it was.

"GOOD MORNING ROXAS!" exclaimed Axel's voice in my ear, his nose brushing up against my cheek. I felt my face get hot, and I hoped Namine couldn't tell.

"Damn it Axel put me down!!!" I yelled, struggling to escape the redhead's embrace. Namine was laughing hysterically. She was really beautiful when she laughed.

"Why should I?" He taunted.

"'Cuz I'll give you a super noogie!" I said and wrapped one arm around his skinny neck and noogied his red spiky head with the free hand.

"AHHH! Okay! Okay you win!!" He pleaded and set me back on my feet.

"Thank you." I said firmly.

"Sorry to sneak up on ya like that. It's just you two looked so in depth while talking, I just had to jump in!" He smiled, his green cat like eyes shining. I rolled my eyes and Namine giggled quietly.

"So did you guys see the sign?" asked Axel.

"For what?" asked Namine.

"There's a huge party on the beach this Friday. The whole school is invited, its gonna be the shit, got it memorized?" smiled Axel with a wink. He looked really handsome today. His bright red hair stood out against his white button down shirt, that fit around his slender frame nicely.

"Really? I'm in!" I said.

"Well Roxy, this party if for big people, I think your too wittle to go." Taunted Axel, speaking to me how a mother would speak to a small child. I punched his arm.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Oh don't throw a fit, Roxas." laughed Namine. I pouted.

"Yeah, so anyway, the party is gonna be huge. Live music and everything! Demyx is even gonna perform!" exclaimed Axel.

"Your brother?" asked Namine and Axel nodded.

"Cool. He rocks at guitar." I added.

"Yeah its gonna be sweet." Just then the bell rang, signaling for us to get to class.

The day went by normally, with the exception of Sora and Kairi all lovey dovey at lunch.

"You two are just adorable!" squealed Selphie. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Selphie, can you just shut up already?" He complained.

"Oh be quiet, Tidie-widie!" She scowled. He squinted and mouthed 'Tidie-widie?'.

"Guyssss." Sora said in a complaining voice. A light pink color rose to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Oh Sora, Your blushing!" said Pence. Sora growled as he put his head down and his hood up. Kairi took his hand and started whispering something in his ear that none of us could hear. Namine, Selphie, and Olette all continued to gush about the subject. I glanced over at Riku's table where he and Hayner sat surprisingly, alone. No girls in sight. Had he turned them away? Riku's head rested in his hands as he looked down at the table, his mouth moving and Hayner responding. I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I felt like I should invite them to our table, but I know Riku would just feel insulted. I saw the most popular girl of the junior class, Yuna, walk by Riku's table and Riku lifted his head off his hands and stared right at her ass.

"Dude, if your brother tries to get with Yuna, I'm gonna be so pissed." Said Tidus to me. Tidus had had a crush on Yuna ever since grade school. He said she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she barely ever noticed him. I felt bad for him. She passed our table and Tidus stared at her ass as well.

"Nice, Tidus." Said Selphie sarcastically.

"What?!" He exclaimed. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Dude, just go talk to her." Said Sora.

"No! She won't want some freshman talking to her!" he said dully.

"Hey, I'm a junior and I talk to you guys!" Said Axel.

"Cuz you're a loser, Axel." I joked. Axel punched me playfully.

"Shut up." He laughed.

Everything went dully the rest of the day until last period. Gym. We were doing rope climbing today. With these weird harnesses. That equaled disaster.

Axel, Tidus, Namine, and Pence were all in my gym class.

"So make sure your harness is tight and secure on your body." Ms. Lockheart, the gym teacher instructed. I looked down at the harness and had not clue how to put the thing on. There were too many straps and buckles. I fidgeted with it for a while and looked up and noticed everyone was already in their harness.

"Roxas, come on! What are you doing?!" Said Tidus.

"Ughh, fuck you. I don't have any idea how to do this." I said. All of a sudden I felt an arm go under my leg and one around my waist.

"I'll put it on you." Sighed Axel, who was kneeling in front of me. I blushed. He buckled and tightened all the straps around my waist and legs. The straps tightened around the inside of my legs around my crotch. I really hoped my excitement wasn't…ugh..showing.. And I'm not talking about blushing, either.

"Wow, its really tight, Axel." I said when he was done.

"Yeah, feels like you're in bondage, doesn't it?" He asked. The people around laughed.

"Ok! So get in teams of and go to a rope station." said .

We walked over and I examined Axel secretly. The harness made him look even smaller….Except in one place. I began sweating. It was too much.

"Roxas, you're going first." Said Pence.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cuz we already voted. Strap yourself to the rope thing." Said Tidus. I sighed and hooked my harness to the loop on the rope. I began to climb and was able to hang and rest every time I got tired due to the weird pulley system.

Once I reached the top I heard Axel yell: "Roxas, your ass looks good from down here!"

I looked down and gave Axel a weird look and noticed Namine blushing uncontrollably. At least I wasn't the only embarrassed one. All of a sudden, something went wrong. The hook attaching my harness to the rope broke and I began to fall. I screamed as I fell from 20 feet above. I closed my eyes and my life flashed before me. As I braced myself, getting ready to splat on the ground, I felt myself fall right into someone's arms and a low grunt releasing from them. I opened my eyes and saw Axel with a terrified look on his face, staring down at me. He held me tighter to him, crushing me against his chest.

"Roxas! That scared me!! Are you alright?!" He finally managed to choke out. Ms. Lockheart rushed over and decided to tell everyone to stop climbing.

"This is so strange! That's never happened before! All these tools have been checked hundreds of times for saftety." She said. She looked at me and asked if I was alright and I said yes. Something inside me told me that the school wouldn't have tools that aloud this to happen. Had someone… tampered with it? In hopes that I'd get hurt?

* * *

**Authors notes: **Yeah I know that was a suckish way to end a chapter. I know this is just another filler but I promise things are gonna change completely 2 or 3 chapters from now. I hope you guys still like it. I wish I had more Reviews!!! (Wink Wink!!). But seriously, If you like this, don't be afraid to tell your friends about it or somthing :) . Anyways, I appreciate all your input and please continue giving it!! Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts/ Final Fantasy or any other references in this story. I only own the totally sick nasty plot :P**

**Chapter 15: Riku**

The week dragged along. I barely brought any girls home the whole week, which was a huge improvement. Thursday came and I was somewhat excited for the huge beach party that was coming the next day, but scared as well.

Every time I went to a party I either got wasted or had too much sex or both and I'd totally regret it the next day. I told Hayner to keep an eye on me.

After school on my way home I heard someone crying as I approached the house. It was coming from the flower garden next door. I threw my bag onto my porch and proceeded toward the garden. As I got closer, I found Aerith weeping into her flowers. I quickly rushed to her side.

"Aerith, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and sniffed, then shook her head.

"Its nothing, really. I'm just worried." She said in her soft voice.

"What about?" I asked.

"Everything. You and your brothers, Leon… Reno… Cloud… Zack…" She trailed off and wiped a tear that was trickling down her cheek. I put my arm around her comfortingly.

"Aerith, its all going to be alright. Cloud and Uncle Zack are probably rescuing Reno as we speak! Me, Sora, and Roxas are fine right now and we're all safe. You're safe too." I said smiling at her reassuringly. Of course, she probably knew more information about this whole thing than I did, so my consoling probably didn't help much.

"Thank you, Riku." She said quietly. She felt around her hair for the pink bow tied in her hair, untied it, and cradled it in her hands, staring down at it.

"Zack gave me this ribbon when we were teenagers." She said after a silent pause. I didn't know how to respond.

"I really thought that he'd be the one I married. But all this happened." She sighed and held the ribbon to her chest.

"Tell me the story." I whispered, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. She was so pretty. I wouldn't dare try anything stupid with her though. Who knows what Cloud could be capable of when he was mad. I shivered as images of Cloud's cold eyes entered my head and what he would do to me if he knew I hit on his fiancé.

"Well, it's a long story." She said softly.

"I've got time."

"Fine… Well when I was about 17 I met your uncle, Zack Fair. I found him passed out in a flower bed in an old church, it was so odd. Anyway, I woke him up and he insisted on thanking me by taking me out on a date. That's where he bought me this ribbon.

"Soon enough we were so close and I found myself in love with him. He was a soldier with Cloud at the time and was away a lot but when we were together one night when he was home, he proposed to me. I quickly accepted. Just about a month before our wedding, he was out on a mission in Twilight town.

"And that's when my fate was sealed. Your mother created that barrier, protecting these islands. She named me to be the heir of her excess magic power, and sealed me behind the barrier for as long as it stood. And Zack was sealed out. I was devastated." She paused squeezing her eyes shut for a moment.

"Cloud and Leon were both sealed in the barrier with me and tried to comfort me. Cloud would stay up nights by my bedside, making sure I didn't try to kill myself or anything drastic. I'd find him almost every morning, passed out on the floor by my bed. He began developing feelings for me, and he was open about it.

"One day Zack sent him a letter to meet him outside the barrier, so Cloud went and Zack requested for Cloud to pursue my love until I would agree to marry him. Zack knew Cloud would protect me, and he thought it would be best, even though he still loved me. When Cloud told me about this and I was furious at first.

"But as the years went by he began gaining my affection. I still loved Zack very much, but little by little I fell in love with Cloud as well. One night, I was out in the garden and he came out insisting to help with the flowers, which was unlike him." She smiled to herself.

"And so we were planting seeds and he 'dropped something accidentally' into the hole I was planting in. I retrieved it and found a golden ring and that's when he proposed to me. I had to say yes. I couldn't turn the poor guy down. Anyway, I'm worried for both of them now. If either of them were to die in this whole thing, I don't know what I'd do." She concluded. Her tears were dry now, and she tied her red ribbon back in her hair.

"Wow, Aerith. That's such a story. I admire you for all you've been through." I said quietly. How could someone go through heartbreak like that? Being handed over to their lover's best friend? She was a lot stronger than I ever thought. I turned her shoulders so she faced me.

"You're a strong woman, just like my mother. We'll all make it through this together, alright? Uncle Zack and Cloud won't let anything happen, don't worry." I said, trying to reassure her. Her pretty face was still distressed, but she faked a weak smile and nodded.

"So, where's Leon?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Its his day to work in our flower shop today." She said smiling a little. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the idea of Leon working in a flower shop. His black leather, long hair, and scar across his face didn't really go with the whole flower shop thing. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it wasn't his idea to own a flower shop, but he and Cloud did it to try to make me happy when I first got separated from Zack." Her smile faded a little and she looked down again. She picked a flower and twirled it in her fingers.

"They've done so much for me. I owe everything to them." She looked me straight in the eye and smiled bigger than before. I smiled back.

"Well that's what friends are for right?" I said nodding. She winked her pretty green eye.

"You bet!"

I went home after a while and found my brothers scurrying around. They were both so…energetic…

"Hey guys…what's up?" I said as I shut the heavy door behind me. Roxas was literally bouncing in a corner and Sora was running around grabbing different things. They didn't answer.

"Guys what are you doing?" I asked, louder this time.

"Getting ready!" Said Sora, running up the stairs to fetch something else. Roxas was fidgeting with his wrist bands.

"For?"

"The party tomorrow!!" Said Roxas literally jumping up and down now. I sighed and shook my head. My brothers were so inexperienced.

"Sora, get your ass down here. Both of you get on the couch." I commanded. Roxas bounced over to the couch and Sora came down the stairs and joined him.

"Now guys listen, I know this is your first party and there's a couple things you're gonna need to know." I paused to run my fingers through my hair and pulled out a little fuzz. Ew. I tossed it on the ground. Better wash my hair extra tonight.

"Don't drink too much, don't get too high; Don't dance too much, keep your drink nearby." I smiled at the little rhyme I had made up. Sora started laughing.

"That's so corny, Riku." He said.

"But I'm serious guys. Parties are awesome but I've made a lot of mistakes before. One time I was nearly raped by some fat chick. I was so drunk that I passed out and I woke up to find her like on top of me and I had to nearly knock the shit out of her. She had my pants off and everything it was horrible!" Roxas's eyes widened as I said this but Sora just rolled his.

"I've also had sex with too many girls in one night that I was lucky I didn't get an STD. I was so wasted that night." I tried to block out the dark memory of the seven different girls I had sex with that night. My stomach began to churn.

"Anyways, yeah you're going to have the time of your life. But be careful, don't get in any fights either. I've been in a few and its bad. Sora, I want you to watch out for Roxas if I'm not around." I said.

"I don't need a babysitter." Said Roxas annoyed.

"I'm not gonna watch him. Axel will be with him anyway so it'll be fine." Said Sora. Roxas growled at the treatment.

"Roxas you're only 15. There's gonna be people a lot older there so I'm just looking out for you." I said. Roxas mumbled something I couldn't hear and just shrugged.

"Alright boys, we have school tomorrow and then the party so lets get to bed early!" I commanded and my brothers sighed and headed to the stairs.

**Authors note: Yep so there was some explanation in this chapter but not a lot though. So I promise you, at the party is where everything all goes down. The Climax. I might do it from a 3rd person point of view I'm not sure so bare with me here! I'm begging for reviews guys please reviewwwww!**


	16. Chapter 16:Sorathird person

**Chapter 16: Sora**

School dragged on for an eternity today. I was itching to go to the party. It was the first time I'd be going to something like this, and I didn't know what to think of it. Most guys buzzed about how they were gonna get all the girls tonight and get drunk out of their minds. I wasn't planning on that, though. Kairi would be there, and I wouldn't want to drink anyway; I learned from Riku's mistakes.

At 7:00, Roxas and I were ready to go. Riku was still doing his hair (pretty boy) and said he'd meet up with us later. We stepped out into the warm humid air, the sky was a burnt orange color.

"Rox, be on your best behavior," I said in a teasing voice. Roxas honestly looked like he would be one of the guys to get all the girls tonight. He was wearing what every girl wanted to see: a tight black T-shit, fitted dark blue jeans hanging low on his hips, his plaid boxers showing, black converse, and a chain hanging from his pants. His hair was styled in its usual messy way, similar to mine, but I liked it better; it was honey colored. All I was wearing was loose faded jeans with rips at the knees and a plain white t-shirt, overlapped with a short sleeved grey hoodie.

"I know, Sora, you don't have to boss me around. Riku is already as annoying as hell, I don't need you being the same," he said, his blue eyes glaring at me.

"I'm not trying to boss you around. I just worry about you, you're my baby brother," I said, trapping him in a headlock. He laughed and struggled to try to escape my embrace.

"Sor-ah!!!" he wailed.

"Pull up your pants, you whore," I said and pulled his pants up with my free hand, lifting his small body up on his tip toes for a moment.

"Ugh! Come on your not my father!" He laughed and finally escaped my chokehold.

"Damn, Sora you gave me a wedgie!!" He shouted, picking at his butt.

We arrived at the beach which was covered with hundreds of people. There was a stage set up with a band already performing and tables of food and punch everywhere. People's shoes and loose clothing were scattered everywhere. Some people were playing in the water, including Tidus and Wakka who were playing blitz ball with some others. I looked around the beach and saw a tall skinny redheaded figure coming toward us.

"Hey guys!" Axel waved in our direction; he was wearing a black band T-shirt with tight jeans similar to Roxas', and white and black checkered converse.

"Hey Axel, I'm totally pumped for this!!" said Roxas, enthusiastically.

"Ha, Roxas, who knew you liked to party?" Axel teased. Roxas puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"I'm just teasin. Come on," Said Axel leading Roxas away.

"Behave!" I called. Roxas turned around and stuck his tongue out at me and then walked off with Axel. Just then something jumped on my back and made me fall to the ground in a series of giggles. I spat sand out of my mouth and looked up to find Kairi on top of me.

"Hey there, you're fashionably late!" She said, flicking my nose.

"Well, we were gonna wait for Riku but he was taking too long to do his hair so we just left him," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She got to her feet and held out her hand to help me up. I brushed the sand off me and began proceeding toward the stage area.

Right now Seifer's band was performing. It wasn't bad, but I really still didn't like Seifer, Fuu, or Rai. Kairi took my hands and started dancing with me to the fast beat of the drum. We tried to avoid the mosh pit, but some how got sucked in. As I got knocked around, I saw Riku walk onto the party scene in the distance with Hayner. Girls immediately flocked to them.

At around 9 they had a DJ come on for a while. People started shifting from fast violent moshing to slow sensual grinding. I took a liking to that quickly. I had my hands around Kairi's waist and held her close to me as we moved to the beat of the music. Her hair smelled like apples. The sun was almost completely behind the horizon, submerging the beach in darkness. But then the strobe lights came on. All of a sudden I found Tidus next to me dancing with some random girl, but it was obvious she had asked him because he didn't look interested at all.

"Hey dude, I'm getting pissed," said Tidus.

"Why?" I asked, still dancing.

"Because look at the way those guys disrespect Yuna when they dance with her," he said and nodded forward. I looked to see Yuna, more trapped then dancing, in between two guys. The one behind her had one hand literally in her crotch and the other hand grabbing her ass. She looked uncomfortable, but like she didn't know how to ask them to stop.

"Just go ask her to dance with you." The girl Tidus was dancing with was totally unaware of our conversation. Tidus shook his head.

"Come on, don't be a pussy!" I encouraged. "She'd probably love to dance with you!

Tidus bit his lip as the song changed. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuna trying to break away from the sandwich she was in. The guy behind her grabbed her by the wrists, so she could not leave. She ripped her arm away as the guy in font of her turned around and grabbed her violently around the waist, mashing his body up against hers.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" Tidus yelled and walked over to the scene.

"She obviously doesn't want to dance with either of you so just lay off!" He yelled in their faces. The two guys just laughed and walked away, spitting on Tidus' shoe after they were out of punching distance. I noticed Kairi and I weren't dancing anymore, and both of us were engrossed in watching the scene.

"Thank you, Tidus." Said Yuna. Tidus's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"You… Know my name?" He asked.

"Of course I do! I've known you since grade school!" She giggled. Tidus laughed and put his arms behind his head.

"It was no biggie. Guys like that are scared of me." He smiled, cocky.

"Oh really?" She played along. "So.. would you like to dance with me?" She asked.

"I'd love too." Beamed Tidus. Tidus quickly grabbed her hips while she was still facing him and drew her closer. She smiled and put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. They swayed softly to the music.

"That is so cute!!" Kairi beamed.

"Was about time Tidus grew some balls." I mumbled.

"Hey it took you forever to tell me you liked me, so you're one to talk!" mused Kairi and she shoved me a little playfully.

"So I'm not 'dangerous' enough for you" I smirked and leaned in closer to her face. She giggled and shook her head, trying to escape me. I dove in and began to kiss her passionately. I felt her smile under my lips and felt her two hands tangle in my hair. She tasted like strawberries.

* * *

**3rd person point of view**:

Demyx, Axel's brother was just now walking onto the stage, and everyone was going crazy.

"Hey guys, we're gonna slow things down here with a song called Hallelujah." Said Demyx's voice.

"Do you think the punch is spiked?" asked Roxas to Axel, standing in front of the huge bowl with an empty cup in his hand.

"Nah, this party looks pretty safe." He said and took a sniff of the punch.

The sound of Demyx's acoustic guitar began filling the beach.

"Smells fine." Roxas smiled and poured himself a big cup of punch.

"I'm so thirsty." Sighed Roxas.

"Ha those girls you were dancing with looked so into you, Rox." Axel poured himself his own cup of punch.

_"I heard there was a secret chord,that David played and it pleased the lord,but you don't really care for music, do you?"_

"Maybe it's the pants." Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face about five girls who were all beaming at him and Axel. Two girls looked about Roxas's age, two looked about Axel's age and one looked about Sora's age.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said a blonde with violet eyes. Roxas recognized her as one of the girls he had been dancing with. Roxas set his drink on the table behind him next to Axel's.

"Nothing much, just looking at 5 pretty cute girls." Smirked Axel. He looked so comfortable. They all giggled hysterically.

"You guys are more then cute, you're hot." Said the girl who looked about 16 with long black hair and brown eyes. Roxas felt like there was something behind him as he glanced over his shoulder. Nothing was there except the table and his drink. He tried to respond to the girl but his mouth was dry. He took his drink and gulped half of it down. It tasted kind of funny, Roxas thought, but who really cared? Axel drank his as well.

_"Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth,The minor fall and the major lift,The baffled king composing hallelujah"_

"Thanks. I was just telling my friend Axel here that I think it's the pants. Do you ladies like them or are they too tight looking? Roxas smiled cooly. The girls all giggled in unison again.

_"hallelujah"_

"They are definitely _not_ too tight. They make your ass look really good." Said a brunette girl as she pinched Roxas's butt.

"Same with you." Said an older girl with dirty blonde hair to Axel. "You have and awesome tall thin body, I like that in a guy. I'm pretty sure not _everything_ is thin though." She whispered to him. Axel smiled darkly. Roxas felt somewhat jealous of the girls getting Axel's attention, but he also liked this attention too.

_"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,You saw her bathing on the roof,Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you."_

After about three minutes of talking to these girls, Roxas and Axel began acting strangely.

"You guys are both so hot its not even funny!" Said the blonde with violet eyes.

"Ha…Yur boobsawre hot." He mumbled into this girls ear, biting it a little. She starting looking like she may have a nose bleed.

_"Baby I've been here beforeI've seen this room and I've walked this floorI used to live alone before I knew you_ "

"Don worry 'bout him. Hez a wittle feisty when hegets exsited." Said Axel with a laugh. The girls smiled and one began whispering something to the others. They all nodded confirming what the girl said.

"You guys should totally put on a little show for us it'd be so sexy." Said an older girl.

"Wit one of 'ya?" slurred Roxas.

_"I've seen your flag on the marble arch,But love is not a victory marchIt's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah"_

"Not yet. With each other." Said the brunette girl. Roxas looked at Axel's eyes which were cloudy.

_"Hallelujah..."_

"Dayum Ax, they wanna show." Muttered Roxas.

"Lez givum one." Said Axel hoarsely and grabbed Roxas's face with both hands and attacked his mouth with his own. The two boys kissed passionately and forcefully. Roxas's hands slid up Axel's shirt slowly, roaming his slim body. Axel's slowly found their way down Roxas's pants…

_"Well there was a time when you let me know,What's really going on below,But now you never show that to me do you"_

The girls squealed in delight as the two boys nipped and licked at each other's mouths and necks. One girl's nose began bleeding and had to go find a napkin. The four remaining girls were filming the scene with their phones.

"Roxas…?" Said a voice from behind. Roxas and Axel broke their kiss and Roxas turned around to find Namine standing there, a grossed out look on her face.

"Aye Nami wazzup?" Said Roxas, shifting from Axel to Namine, his arms circling her waist. Namine tore away.

_"But remember when i moved in you And the holy dove was moving too And every breath we drew was hallelujah"_

"Roxas what's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" She said angrily.

_"Hallelujah..."_

"Nah no I don drink."

"So you must really like Axel then and allow others to film you two molesting eachother?!" She snarled. She was pissed.

"Namieh no thaz not it." Slurred Roxas, reaching out to Namine. She pulled away further.

"Don't touch me. You are a fool, Roxas." She yelled and stormed off. The nose bleed girl returned and the other 4 all started laughing at the Namine thing. Just then Roxas noticed Axel was no longer beside him. And Roxas also noticed something else.

_"Well, maybe there's a god above But all i've ever learned from love Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you"_

"Oh shit." He said and ran toward the outskirts of the party by some sand doons. Roxas began vomiting violently and when he paused he looked up and saw Axel about seven feet away also vomiting.

"Whatda hell?" slurred Roxas and vomited more until everything was out of his stomach. He fell to the ground gasping for air and crawled over to Axel who was doing the same.

"I think someone put something in our drinks," mumbled Axel. Roxas laughed weakly and felt his vision blurring. Just then he felt someone grabbing him forcefully. He looked up and saw a tall figure with shoulder length, pin straight white hair.

_"It's not a cry that you hear at night It's not somebody who's seen the lightIt's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah"_

"Riku?" mumbled Roxas. No it couldn't be Riku, his hair wasn't that straight. The figure smirked and kneed him in the stomach. Roxas' breath was knocked out of him and also felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. All he heard was Axel weakly yelling his name, and felt himself being carried away. Roxas heard Demyx conclude the song with one last

_"hallelujah..."_

Then everything went black.

**Author's note**: So totally epic chapter right!?!?!? I know it was longer than my other ones but i dont care. I've been planning this for too long. So please tell me if you have any questions about it or whatever cause idk maybe some stuff was unclear in there?Your constructive criticsims are wanted! REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17:Roxas

**Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. All I own is the plot so… yeahhhhhhh beotch ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Roxas**

Every part of my body ached as I fought to open my eyes. My eyelids seemed so heavy, almost impossible to open. I sat up and finally got my eyes to open, but my vision was extremely blurred. All I could make out was the sky and the large flat area was in, domed by some other structure, but open on the sides.

"Where am I…?" I whispered to myself, feeling panic washing through me. I looked around and blinked a couple times to try to clear my vision. And then I spotted a red headed figure sitting on the edge of the building we were on, about 50 feet away. I struggled to my feet and ran over to him. Ouch. It hurt to run. Or move for that matter. Once I reached him, I threw my arms around the blurred figure and sank to my knees.

"AXEL! Where the hell are we?!" I let out. I felt so exhausted. The figure turned to me and started laughing. It was not Axel's laugh.

"Sorry buddy, I'm not Axel. Here drink some water, you'll feel better." Chuckled the figure.

I backed up from the red headed figure, embarrassed for embracing the stranger. I took the water that he offered and drank it down, getting every last drop. I was so parched. My vision began becoming clearer and the red headed figure before me came into focus.

He most certainly was not Axel. He had the same exact shade of red hair but it was spiky on top, and then tied into a long, straighter ponytail. He wore goggles on his forehead and was dressed in a suit, the jacket opened and the white shirt underneath unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He had the same color green eyes as Axel and markings on his face, but they were red streaks from an inch off the corner of his eye to his temple. He was long and lanky, just like Axel.

"The name's Reno. I'm your buddy's twin brother." Said the red haired man. I blinked a couple times and tried to make sense of what was happening. Here I was, on the roof of something, god knows where, alone with Axel's twin brother. What the hell?

"Oh um…I'm Ro-"

"I know who you are." Smirked Reno. I squinted. Who was this guy?

"Where are we?" I asked hesitantly.

"Clock tower in twilight town. Welcome to being a captive, Roxas." Shrugged Reno.

"What?!" I shouted. What the fuck was going on?! Captive? The last thing I could remember was being taken away by a silver haired figure… Had I been kidnapped?

"Why? Why me? What's going on here, tell me!" I spat out. Reno just chuckled and shook his head.

"No one told you did they? You're completely clueless. God I hope your brothers know…" sighed Reno, running his hand through his hair in a stressed way, as Axel would in this situation.

"What are you talking about?" I pleaded. I was scared now and felt on the verge of tears.

"Roxas, you've been kidnapped by pawns. I'm pretty sure Kadaj was the one who brought you here..." Said Reno.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked, my hands shaking with adrenaline.

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are Sephiroth's pawns. Minions if you will. You know who Sephiroth is right?" Asked Reno, raising an eyebrow to me. I shook my head slowly.

"Oh lord, they really haven't told you a thing. Do you know who your mother is Roxas?" Asked Reno.

"Yeah of course I know my own mother. She was the legendary keyblade bearer! She defeated the evil Xemnas and sealed my islands with a barrier so we'd always be protected." I explained. Wow, it sure did sound straight out of a comic book or something.

"Oh, good. You know at least the preamble of the who thing. I guess I'll have to tell you." Said Reno and took a deep breath.

"Your islands are in danger. The barrier your mother put up has now been destroyed and now whatever wants in, gets in. Sephiroth is the one behind it. He is the son of Xemnas, the man your mother killed, and he wants revenge. He wants to kill you and your brothers and anyone who gets in the way. He also believes that there are some people on your island that have potential power in them to resurrect Xemnas. He needs at least 3 sacrifices and at least one of each gender. That's why you're here. And blondie over there, too." Reno pointed to the west side of the clock tower. I looked over to find Namine lying motionless on her side.

"NAMINE!" I shouted and ran over to her. I flipped her over onto her back and supported her back to a more upright position.

"Namine! Namine! Can you hear me?" I said, the words begging for her to open her eyes. She was breathing, but her body felt so cold. I ran my fingers over her face, and trailed them down her neck to her heart. Just then, she began to stir.

"Namine! Its me, Roxas, are you okay?" the words fled from my mouth. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Rox…as.. Where.. am I?" She mumbled.

"A clock tower in Twilight town." Said Reno's voice, as he came over and sat by us.

"Twilight town… Ugh how did I get here? I can barely remember anything…" She moaned. She began shivering. I now noticed how chilly it was up on the clock tower, due to wind chill. I scooped Namine's limp body into my lap and put my arms around her to keep her warm.

"All I remember is… You being drunk, Roxas." She said, turning her head to send me a scowl.

"You were drugged." Said Reno, before I could defend myself.

"What?!"

"Didn't anybody ever tell you to keep your drinks close at a party?" smirked Reno. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"I did! It was right behind me!" I protested.

"Tsk, tsk, Roxas." Said Reno shaking his head.

"…Axel?" Namine asked.

"No honey, my names Reno. I'm Axel's older twin brother." Said Reno.

(Roxas and Reno filled in Namine how far Reno had gotten in his story)

"Wow Roxas… I never knew your mom was the legendary key blade bearer… We learn about that in school all the time.." Said Namine.

"Well I'm not concerned with that right now. Right now I'm worried about getting the fuck out of here." I said. Namine seemed to have gotten more strength back by now, and was now sitting up in my lap without me supporting her. She was still shivering slightly. I tightened my arms around her. All she was wearing was a tank top and shorts.

"Its impossible. Either Loz, Yazoo, or Kadaj is always watching and have a gun ready to shoot us if we try to escape." Said Reno.

"That sucks. So why did they want me and Namine?" I asked him. Reno smiled and scratched his head.

"That's what I was trying to figure out when Sephiroth found out I betrayed him. I had been spying on him for quite some time and one day overheard me on the phone with Cloud. I understand why you are a source of potential power…. But why Namine…?" Muttered Reno, looking deep in thought.

"Didn't you say there needs to be 3 sacrifices? Who was the third?" Asked Namine.

"That I'm not sure. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all on the list of candidates as well." Said Reno. Namine gasped and her hands flew over her mouth.

"Kairi? My cousin?! No please! ANYONE but her!!" cried Namine, as tears welled up in her big blue eyes.

"I want to know how you and her are on this list…" Muttered Reno again, more to himself this time than to Namine or I.

"So possibly they couldn't capture Riku, Sora, or Kairi, because they're obviously not here." I said.

"I dunno. Maybe." Said Reno, shrugging.

"So are we just going to be left here to die?" whimpered Namine.

"I dunno about that either. Hopefully Zack or Cloud or someone will come to our rescue. I'm sure our end isn't that near. Or for you two anyway…" Sighed Reno.

"What's going to become of you?" I asked, quietly.

"Probably execution. Possible torture. Some kind of horrible punishment for betraying Sephiroth." Shrugged Reno. There was a pause. Namine shifted a little in my lap.

"…You're not afraid, Reno?" She asked. Reno smirked.

"Of course I am. But I'm keeping hope that someone will come and save us."

The rest of the day Reno filled us in on more details. Around 5:00 p.m. Namine and I were starving.

"Do we get fed?" I asked.

"One meal a day, my friend." Said Reno.

"I'm so hungry…" sighed Namine. The sun was setting behind the buildings of Twilight town now. We had moved to the edge of the clock tower and sat with our feet dangling over the side. The temples of my head were throbbing with pain, most likely due to the drugs that had been put in my drink the night before. I groaned and hunched over.

"You alright, kid?" asked Reno.

"Yeah I'm alright. Its just that party was crazy last night." I moaned.

"Yeah, you sure were busy." Said Namine, rolling her eyes. Reno looked at her and then looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What does she mean by that?" He asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Namine, I was under the influence. Its not my fault." I defended. Blurred memories of me making out with Axel the night before flashed in my mind.

"Whateverrrrr." She said, crossing her arms. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy making out with Axel, because I most certainly did. I was almost _grateful_ that I could blame it on drugs, because I had wanted to kiss my red headed best friend for so long now.

"What happened?" Asked Reno, poking me.

"Nothing, Reno. I just…"

"You made out with Axel and let slutty girls film it, you ho." Said Namine bitterly, sticking her tongue out. Reno looked at me with wide eyes and burst out laughing.

"Haha, nuff said!" Reno winced from the laughing. Just then a Black portal came out of nowhere and a figure with silver hair stepped out.

"Yazoo." Growled Reno. The figure was clad in all leather, with long straight silver hair, some falling in his feminine face. He carried a gun in a holster on his belt.

"Welcome Roxas, Namine. I hope you are enjoying your time here. My apologies that things had to end up this way." Said Yazoo with fake sympathy. Namine scooted closer to me, grabbing my arm gently like a small child would when they were afraid.

"I brought you all dinner." Said Yazoo with an impish grin, and set sealed brown box down.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm in the middle of something at the moment. We can get acquainted later. Bye for now." He winked and disappeared back through the portal. Reno sighed and retrieved the box. He took out a pocket knife and cut the box open. All that was in the box was water, and my favorite food:

Sea salt ice cream.

* * *

**Author's notes**: So you got to meet smexy Reno!!! Yayy!! Things are going to start getting dramatic once Riku and Sora find out what happened to their poor baby brother and Namine so stay tuned! Reviews would be greatttt!


	18. Chapter 18:Riku

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am poor. :D**

**Chapter 18:** **Riku (takes place at the same exact time as the previous chapter)**

The living room of Leon and Aerith's house was extremely quiet, but filled with an energy of rage, sadness, panic, and worry. I felt like everything was a dream. The really bad kind, when you wake up right at the worst part. But what was the worst part in this situation? I looked over at Sora who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch we sat on. His eyes were bloodshot, his face glazed with dried tears. Sora never cried. Ever.

Sounds of Aerith fixing something for us to eat came from the kitchen, and Leon had gone to the other room to make a phone call. Images of what had happened at the party were overwhelming my mind.

"_Come on Riku, you haven't danced with a single girl or drank anything all night. What's wrong with you?" asked Hayner. _

"_I don't know, Hayner. I'm just trying to be on my best behavior." I said. Hayner laughed._

"_Riku, you're going to be 18 years old soon. You don't need to be on your 'best behavior'. Live a little bit!" said Hayner, nudging me toward some blonde girl. I rolled my eyes at Hayner and went over to the girl and asked her to dance, just to get him off my back. The girl happily accepted. _

_I could see Sora and Kairi from a distance, watching Tidus looking like he was about to fight someone. He was yelling at two big guys and gesturing to the hottest girl in the school, Yuna. One of the guys spat on Tidus's shoe, and then they both were gone. _

_I shifted my gaze over and found Roxas and Axel talking to five girls. Wow little brother… The blonde girl I was dancing with had her hands on the ground as I was grinding with her. Too bad I wasn't really into it tonight. I looked back at Roxas who was now…. _

_Making out with Axel?! What the fuck!? Well maybe its just for the girls. I had made out with Hayner a few times in the past when there was alcohol involved, just to turn girls on. Hopefully that was Roxas's reasoning. Now Namine was confronting Roxas about something. Oh shit he's in trouble now. I chuckled to myself. Roxas looked drunk. God, what did I tell him?! He's way to young for that. Maybe I shouldn't have let him come. I focused back on the girl I was dancing with when I noticed she was facing me._

"_What's wrong?" She asked in an innocent voice._

"_Oh nothing, nothing." I said. She began grinding on me from the front. I sighed softly and tried to enjoy it. She then began making out with me. She tasted like bubble gum and tequila. Ha. How old was this girl? Like 16 maybe? Drinking tequila. Well I guess I did when I was 16… _

_After a few minutes of this, I drew back. She looked at me with a pouty face. I was about to say something, then all of a sudden all the lights and music shut off and there were nothing but screams. Things began crashing and people were frantically running around. I couldn't see a thing of what was going on. The blonde girl began screaming as well, and ran away. I rolled my eyes. Stupid girl, you're supposed to remain calm in emergencies. I began searching the crowd for my brothers. _

"_Roxas!! Sora!!" I called. Then I saw Wakka running past me. I grabbed his arm to slow him down._

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_Some creepy guys with white hair are going around hurting people!" Wakka yelled, his voice filled with hysteria._

"_Where are Sora and Roxas?" I asked. Wakka shrugged and then tore away from me, running toward the parking lot. The amounts of people became too much, and now I was stuck in a crowd, unable to move. Then I saw Sora._

"_LET HER GO!" Sora screamed, at a man who was clad in all leather. Silverish white hair down his shoulders. He had Kairi, unconscious in his arms. He smirked at Sora and mouthed something that looked like 'You're next', and kicked him, knocking the wind out of him. He hit the ground._

"_SORA!" I yelled, but he could not hear me over the roar of the crowd. The man with the shoulder length hair handed Kairi off to another man with short hair of the same color. Almost my color of hair. I tried to get to them, pushing people out of the way, hearing them fall to the ground and scream, but then Kairi and the man were gone. I decided to go back and get Sora, just in case the man would really try to take him too. I pushed through people and found my younger brother dirty on the ground, gasping for air._

"_Sora, we have to get out of here." I said. He was bleeding from being trampled. He looked up with me, tears mixed with blood streaming down his face._

"_NOT WITHOUT KAIRI!" He cried, so loud that it actually made it to my ears loud and clear, despite the obnoxiously loud roar of the panicking people._

"_Sora, she's gone. We'll get her back, but we need to find Roxas." I said. I was now worried. Could these men be… Working for Sephiroth? But it couldn't be… Why would they take Kairi, instead of Sora…? I shook my head. No time for debating over that now. I pulled Sora to his feet and pulled him along with me, searching for my blonde baby brother._

"_ROXAS! ROXAS WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled. I ran to the outskirts of the party area. Then I saw something red lying in the sand doons… Axel._

"_AXEL!" I yelled, letting go of Sora and running to him. Axel lay in the sand, groaning. I grabbed him by the collar and jerked him up off the ground._

"_WHERES ROXAS?" I yelled. I felt Sora come kneel next to me. Axel looked at me. He must've been drunk too._

"_He's gone…. They've taken him, Riku." Muttered Axel. Rage filled my body. How could he let this happen? I smacked Axel across to face. Sora gasped._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HIM?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?!" I screamed in Axel's face._

"_They drugged us with something in our drinks. I was physically not capable of doing anything. Its all my fault though. I shouldn't have let him get anything to drink. And now he's…." Axel bit his lip and closed his eyes. I let go of his collar and Axel fell back to the ground. I pulled out my phone and called Leon to come pick us up._

Aerith brought in a tray of cookies and hot milk for all of us. Axel was lying in the recliner, not able to move, so Aerith picked up a cookie and brought it to him. Leon re-entered the room.

"I just talked to Cloud and let him know what has happened. He and Zack believe that Roxas is probably where Reno is right now. They're still trying to find a way to save them." Said Leon.

"And Kairi?" Sora asked softly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He kept himself composed, but he looked like any second he would burst into tears. He was biting his lip so hard it was starting to bleed. Leon frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sora. We'll find her. Don't worry." Said Leon. Sora was gripping the arm of the chair so hard I thought it might rip off. Just then, the phone rang, and Aerith went to answer it.

"Hello?....Yes…. Hello, ma'am…Oh no… No, I'm sorry… I'll tell you if I find any trace of her…Alright…Goodbye." Aerith hung up the phone and turned to us with a grave stare.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Namine is gone too. That was her mother. She said that Namine disappeared at the party. Most likely she was taken along with Kairi or Roxas." She said. Leon groaned.

"This is so difficult. Axel did you see her?" asked the scar-faced man.

"I saw her briefly while the five girls were talking to Roxas and me. She got pissed at Roxas and stormed off." Said Axel hesitantly. A light blush covered his cheeks. He must have remembered what happened between he Roxas. The room was quiet for a few moments until Sora stood up. Everyone's gaze shifted to him.

"We need to go to Twilight town. We have to save them. Sitting here isn't going to help anyone. I'm sure we could help Cloud and Uncle Zack in some way, shape or form." He said. I looked at him with such admiration now. My whiney little brother Sora, actually standing up to do something. That was inspirational.

"I'm in." I said, nodding to my spiky haired sibling. Axel groaned and raised his fingers.

"Me too." Leon nodded to us.

"I can take you there." He said quietly.

"I want to go too." Said Aerith. Leon shook his head.

"We need someone to hold down the fort here." He said. Aerith scowled.

"Then let ME take them! I'm fully capable! This is my job as the key blade bearer's receiver of magic. I'm not weak. I can protect myself and those around me. And I need…" She paused and bit her lip.

"I need to see Cloud and Zack again. This could possibly be my last opportunity. Please Leon…" She looked at him with sad eyes. Leon pondered for a moment and eyed Aerith thoughtfully.

"Alright, Aerith. You take them to Twilight town. I'll hold down the fort here." He smiled and crossed the room to stand in front of her. He put his big hands on her small shoulders.

"I admire you for doing this. The old you never would. You've grown." Whispered Leon. Aerith smiled, small tears in her eyes. Leon shifted to embrace her. Aerith held onto him tight. It wasn't a romantic embrace, it was more of a friendship one. One that said 'good luck'."

"Thank you for everything, Leon." She said, and pulled away. She turned to Sora, Axel and me.

"Ready boys? Let the rescue mission begin."

Authors notes:

So things are getting pretty intense. Thank you for the people that have been reviewing this story. I'm disappointed when people only add this to their favorite stories and never review! Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my drive... Anyways please review.


	19. Chapter 19:Sora

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom hearts of Final Fucking Fantasyyy ;) Scuse my language :P **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sora**

As we drove toward Twilight town, after taking a short ferry from the island, I couldn't help but feel doubtful. Kairi, Roxas, Namine, _and_ Axel's brother were gone. How could we possibly save them? This Sephiroth and his minions sounded really bad and powerful. Images of the party, and Kairi getting taken by the man with white hair haunted me. I had to save her. I just had too.

"So Aerith, how are we going to do this?" I heard Axel ask, who was in the passenger seat next to Aerith who was driving.

"Well, I think the best idea is to meet up with Zack and Cloud first. I called Cloud before we left and he and Zack are going to meet us in Twilight town. Then, we go to the clock tower, where we're guessing everyone is going to be. Then we'll take it from there," she said. She made it all sound so simple. But I knew it wasn't.

Why would they want Kairi and Namine anyway? They had nothing to do with the power Roxas, Riku and I are said to hold, did they? Somehow they must be linked to this situation.

And then it hit me. The dreams. The dreams I've been having my whole life. Dreams that involved a girl. One girl. Linked to my heart somehow. The dreams of destruction. The dreams where… Roxas didn't exist. I had thousands of dreams ever since I was a baby. Were they prophesies? Did they mean something? It was all so vague. But it felt real.

I felt myself falling asleep in the back of the car, and falling into one of these said dreams.

_It was dark, but there were sounds of cruel laughing. I couldn't see a thing. Then I sensed Kairi next to me. She began saying things to me, but they weren't audible. And then Riku was there with us as well. He looked so tired and pained. Like he was hiding something from us. I asked him where Roxas was. The cruel laughing all around became louder._

"_Who's Roxas?" I didn't hear him say but I somehow felt him say it inside my head._

"_Our brother!" I said. And Riku just stared at me blankly. I looked over where Kairi was, but it wasn't Kairi. It was Namine._

"_Kairi?" I asked._

"_No silly. Its me, Namine! Roxas, how could you forget?" She said. This wasn't making any sense._

_I looked back at Riku._

"_Who are you?" He asked._

"_Riku! Its me! Sora!" I said. I felt frustrated._

"_You're not Sora. Who are you?" He repeated._

"_He's Roxas!" Said Namine._

_I looked down at my hands and clothes. They weren't mine. They were Roxas's._

I woke up abruptly with Axel turned around in his seat staring at me with his green cat like eyes and Riku had his strong hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, are you alright?" asked Riku. I shook my head and looked at my hands. They were definitely mine.

"I'm okay…Just a dream." I breathed. Axel looked at Riku with a concerned look and turned back around in his seat, not saying a word.

"You were saying things in your sleep," said my aquamarine eyed brother. I ran my hands through my spiky hair .

"Like?"

"You were just mumbling a bunch of stuff I didn't really understand. But you kept saying Roxas's name." said Riku. I let out a sigh.

"It was nothing. Just a dream." I said.

"Okay." Riku said, letting the subject drop.

The dream had to mean something. Me and Roxas were connected somehow, in a way different from brotherhood. And possibly Namine and Kairi. There was some link. Some connection. I could not explain it to myself, but I knew something was there.

Hours went by and eventually we made it to Twilight town. It was a cute little town with a train station we drove past as we entered. The sun was rising. We had been driving all night.

"Wow we could've ridden the train here." Said Riku. Axel stared solemly out the window.

"Where are Cloud and Uncle Zack going to meet us?" I asked Aerith.

"The sandlot. I guess that's where kids around here play." Responded Aerith.

We parked the car and proceeded to find said sandlot. I checked my watch and it was 6 a.m. Some people we starting to open up shops, but for the most part, the streets were empty. I looked over at Riku, Axel, and Aerith. Riku had a blank look on his face. He looked like he hadn't slept well in weeks. Dark circles were forming under his bright eyes and he was beginning to look really pale. I wanted to ask him if he was alright, but I knew he wasn't. Four people were missing, and if I knew Riku, he'd say it was his fault. I shifted my gaze to Aerith. She looked determined. I never had seen her like this before. She was always the quiet pushover type with a pretty face. I guess she was done with that. Unlike Riku, she looked wide awake and ready to put up a fight. She was walking in front of us a bit, leading the way to victory. Or our demise. Either or.

Last I looked at Axel. He had an uneasy look on his face, different from Riku's. He looked like he might be sick. His eyes were droopy, his face pale, and the expression he was wearing, grave. He probably was beating himself up inside for what happened to Roxas. Ever since we were young, Axel had been looking out for Roxas and protecting him.

He was also looking uneasy about the surroundings. Was there something about Twilight town he didn't like? It looked like he was hiding something. He glanced at me, catching me staring. I looked away quickly, but to my surprise he walked over from the other side of Riku to walk next to me. I could tell he wanted to say something, and possibly didn't want Riku and Aerith to hear, so I dropped back a little, letting Riku get further ahead. Axel dropped back with me.

"Sora." He said softly after Riku was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"You said you had a dream in the car. What was it about?" He asked. He was pretty direct about this question. I cleared my throat, stalling a bit.

"Well its just… Its complicated. I don't really remember it all but basically, Roxas didn't exist. But I like… _turned into_ Roxas. And the only one who knew who Roxas was, was me and Namine. But Namine was originally Kairi in the dream." I shook my head, frustrated. How would he understand my babbling? I definitely wasn't making sense.

Axel's face was hard to read. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"Is that all you remember?" He asked. He was hiding something. I could tell.

"Well yeah. And Riku was there. He knew who I… 'Sora'… was but not Roxas. It was really… Weird." I concluded. I probably sounded like a nut case.

"Do you have dreams like that a lot, Sora?" Asked Axel. I felt like I was being interigated.

"Well…. Yeah… I can't remember them a lot but I know that's the main topic of the dreams." I said, searching my mind for more words to say.

Axel nodded slowly.

"Why do you ask?" I blurted out, regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth. Axel turned his head for a moment, so I couldn't see his face. His fist was turning into a tight ball and he looked like he might either punch me or faint.

"Well…." He finally began.

"Sora! Axel! Come on! Stop being slowpokes!" Called Riku. Axel glanced at me like he was going to say something, but then jogged up to Riku, muttering a quick 'come on.' As he took off. I followed.

We were now approaching the sandlot. I could see the wide opened area, with posters for contests called 'struggles' and other posters for jobs. The town seemed pretty normal to me. Not the base of an evil operation. I glanced back toward the trainstation and spotted the clock tower I hadn't noticed before. That's where Roxas was supposed to be. I could almost feel him there. I turned back and now were were in the sandlot. Tottally empty, except for two men. One with blonde spiky hair and one with dark spiky hair that was longer. One was Cloud. One was my uncle, Zack.

* * *

**Authors note: So I know it seems like this is going no where but it is I promise. Thanks for the few reviews i get :) i appreciate it. Please Review more and tell me what you'd like to see. Love ya lotssss.**


	20. Chapter 20:Roxas

**Disclaimer: Who even owns Kingdom Hearts? Not me!!!**

**Chapter 20: Roxas**

The sun was rising now, and I was absolutely exhausted. I had barely slept at all that whole night. Reno, Namine, and I were leaning up against the wall of the clock tower. Reno next to me, sleeping soundly, but sitting up, like he'd be ready for action at any moment. Namine was next to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

At this point, I couldn't lie. I was scared shitless. What would happen to us? Would we die? And how soon? Would my brothers come to rescue us?

Was that even possible?

I groaned, and slowly got to my feet, moving Namine's head off my shoulder and down to rest on Reno's lap. I walked over to the edge of the tower and stretched.

This town was so beautiful, when the sun cast its orangey glow across it. It was so different than Destiny Islands. I felt like maybe if I weren't held captive here, who knows? Maybe it'd be nice to live here.

The sleepy town was just waking up. People coming out and opening their shops, parents coming out to walk their dogs, and small children coming out to play on the street. There weren't any teenagers out yet, I guess they were still sleeping.

And then I saw something off in the distance. A flash of red.

_Axel._

Axel was walking down the street, with my brothers and Aerith. They had come to rescue us!

"Do you see something, Roxas?" asked a small voice beside me, and I turned to face Namine next to me.

"Oh, did I wake you when I got up? I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm glad you did. This sun rise is amazing." She sighed. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Namine! That's them off in the distance. Do you see them? My brothers, Axel, and Aerith. They came to save us!" I said excitedly, pointing to where I could see the soft outline of my rescuers.

"Oh that is them! I can see Axel's insane hair!" Giggled Namine. Then her face fell.

"Roxas, what if they get hurt? Trying to save us? What will happen if Sephiroth finds out they're here?" She said. I pondered this. She was right. Could they actually be strong enough to take on Sephiroth? They had to have some kind of plan. And Cloud and Uncle Zack were involved. It would be fine.

"It'll be fine Namine. I'm sure they have a plan." I said, and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her gaze was glued to the far off distance, where my brothers, Axel, and Aerith were, worry clouded her face. But she managed to smile and nod.

"You're right. Who would come without a plan anyway?" She said, with a nervous laugh.

I tried to smile as assuringly as I could.

"You two are up early." Said a voice from behind that belonged to Reno. We turned to face the red head, who was rising to his feet and stretching.

"Ugh, my back can't take much more of this place." He complained.

"Reno! Come here! We can see Axel, Riku, Sora, and Aerith from here! They're coming to save us!" Said Namine, cheerfully. Reno's eyes widened and he rushed over to join us at the edge of the clock tower. I pointed where I could see the the small figures and the bright red, which was like a flare, that we could see from so far. Reno gasped.

"My…brother…" Reno gulped.

"My baby twin brother. He's…here?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah! He came to save us!" I said. Reno didn't smile.

"He shouldn't be here." He said, his voice becoming shakey. He bit his lip and turned, kicking the air, angry.

"Reno, what's your problem?" I asked. Namine stood close to me, now looking afraid that the ponytailed red head would lash out.

"That's my baby fucking brother!" Reno shouted, rage in his eyes. "This is not his place! He could get killed!" He said, hysteria overcoming him. I took a step closer.

"Reno…" I whispered, feeling fearful myself.

"Just be quiet. I need to be alone for a few minutes." He said, covering his eyes with his hand. I looked at Namine, who looked like she wanted to reach out and help Reno.

"Reno… What's wrong? Please just tell us." She said, daringly. He removed his hand from his eyes and looked at her, pain all over his face, but trying to calm down.

"I'll tell both of you later. I'm sorry, I just need a minute, Namine." He said, forcing a calm voice. She nodded. Reno walked around to the other side of the clock tower so we could not see him.

"What was that all about?" She said after he was out of earshot.

"I have no clue. Maybe he's just really worried about Axel getting hurt or something." I said. Then I began to realize that I felt the same. If Axel got hurt, I would not ever be able to forgive myself. The memory of the night where Axel and Kairi stayed over due to the storm entered my mind. Axel had told me something that night while we were lying in my bed.

"_Well my Destiny is to protect you. I was told that, before I even met you, Rox. My brothers got their own Destinies too."_

Destiny? So Axel's destiny was to defend me? But why? Why not my brothers? And why him? What about Reno and Demyx? So many questions began flowing like a river through my mind. I felt like it might overflow.

"Roxas?" Said Namine's voice, as I snapped back to reality. I looked at the blonde who had her head cocked to the side in a curious fashion.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Well..." I began, but was interrupted by a portal next to the clock tower. Three silverfish white haired men stepped out. One I recognized as Yazoo, and the other two I recognized from the party.

"Well, well, well. Hello there Roxas and Namine, I'm so sorry we haven't really given you a proper introduction or orientation or anything like that. We've just been so busy." Said one in the middle who had shoulder length hair, part of it hanging in his fair, right in the middle of his snake green eyes. Namine and I remained silent. I couldn't find words to say, and wasn't sure if I would say them at all if I found any.

"So let me introduce myself. I'm Kadaj and this is Loz and Yazoo, my brothers. Obviously you know we kidnapped you, but you're probably wondering 'what for?' and 'why here?'. Unless that traitor, fire-crotch head told you everything.

"Well…. You want us for sacrifices?" I asked, trying not to sound accusatory. Kadaj looked at his brothers and laughed. They joined in.

"Oh of _course_ not. We just want you on our side. See, Roxas, your memory has been tampered with. You used to be on our side." Kadaj laughed lightly. "Xemnas made you after all."

"Get the fuck out of here." I heard a voice say from behind. It was Reno, emerging from solitude on the other side of the clock tower. Kadaj's sinister smile faded into a grim frown.

"There you are, traitor. You better watch your words or else..." He nodded to Loz who punched his fist into his hand. Namine's blue eyes widened.

"Well I'm sick of you creepy pedophiles. Just leave the kids alone." He said, coming to stand in between us and the white haired minions.

"I'll warn you one more time, watch your mouth you little piece of shit." Spat Kadaj, his pupils dialating. Reno smirked darkly.

"Make me, fucktard." Kadaj's lip twitched.

"Alright, you asked for it." He hissed, and snapped his fingers, signaling Loz to move in. Loz began throwing punches Reno, and I wasn't sure what to do. Reno was dodging the punches well for now with great agility. He made eye contact with me.

"Roxas, you and Namine need to go on the other side of the tower." He said. Just then Loz's fist connected with Reno's face. Namine gasped.

"What should we do, Roxas? She asked frantically.

"I don't think there is anything we can do right now. Lets just get out of here." I said, and led her around the corner of the clock tower. Kadaj and Yazoo didn't seem to notice, their concentration on Reno and Loz. Once we were around the corner I began pondering what the next move should be.

"Roxas, we can't just let him get beat up like this!" Said Namine. I peered around the corner to see now Yazoo had joined Loz in beating up Reno. Yazoo had a tight grip around Reno while Loz punched him repeatedly in the stomach. Reno made cries of pain, but never asked them to stop or begged for mercy. Was he crazy?

"Roxas, if you're not going back, I am. I can't watch Reno get beat up like this." She said.

"Namine, no. I'll go." I said, and stepped out around the corner. Before I could do anything though, Loz and Yazoo let go of Reno and stepped away. Reno lay sprawled on the ground, bleeding in some place, gasping for air. Kadaj stepped up to where Reno was.

"Now you know never to talk to your master like that ever again, got it?" He said in his lunatic voice, kicking Reno hard. Reno coughed, but didn't say anything. Then Kadaj's eyes found mine.

"Just remember what I said, Roxas. Let me know when you want your memories back." He said, and opened a portal. The three brothers stepped in and disappeared.

I rushed over to Reno, Namine close at my heels.

"Reno, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I asked the red tattooed man, who's eyes were closed. He groaned and nodded slowly. I didn't know what to think of the whole situation that just happened over a course of 10 minutes. As Namine stepped in and began wiping the blood off Reno's face with her shirt I wondered, what did Kadaj mean when he said my memories were tampered with?

**Author's note:** Yeah I know things are going slow I'm very sorrrry. But you learn a little in each chapter, right? Sorry it took so long to update. I just got back from a soccer camp in Pennsylvania and stuff and I've just been so busy. But anywho, thank you for your reviews and thank you Natalie especially for betaing this crapp. Please take two seconds to review I don't care if its one word.


	21. Chapter 21:Riku

Chapter 21: Riku

"Zack!" Aerith shrieked with excitement and ran to my tall, built uncle who was standing in the middle of the sand lot, next to her fiancé. I watched his face light up in more ways than one. It looked like he was so happy to see her, but upset she was there because she was getting involved the danger, but wanting to grab her and kiss her, but not wanting to because Cloud was standing right there. But Aerith didn't care. She ran to Zack, stray tears flying from her face, the sun catching them and making them glisten. I watched as Aerith jumped into Zack's arms and cried out his name again, her brown braid whipping around and falling over her shoulder. I stared at her red ribbon. The one that symbolized Zack's love for her. Cloud was looking to the side a bit, trying to act like he didn't see his fiancé embracing his best friend, his mako blue eyes focusing on a flower that was growing on the edge of the sandlot. Zack looked Aerith in the eye and ran his hand over her long brown braid, grazing his hand over the red bow lightly.

"Its been too long, Aerith." He said in a serious tone. He kissed her on the cheek softly and set her back down on her feet. She looked like she was a bit disappointed to be put down so soon, but remembered that Cloud was right there. She turned to her fiancé.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She said, wrapping her arms around the blonde man's neck. Cloud didn't smile, and his eyes remained focused somewhere else, but returned to hug, wrapping his arms around her lower back, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why did you come, instead of Leon? Its dangerous here." Muttered Cloud over Aerith's shoulder.

"I needed to see you two again. And I need to be here, Cloud. You know the power I hold." She pulled back to look her lover in the eye. Cloud bit his lip and mouth 'okay'.

After that little scene, I forgot that Sora, Axel, and I were still there, and why we were there for that matter.

"Riku, Sora, come give your uncle a hug!" Said Zack, opening his big broad arms to us. I looked at Sora who looked a bit embarrassed, but he walked swiftly over to hug Zack anyway.

"Its been years!" Said Sora quietly. Zack rustled Sora's hair.

"That it has." Zack agreed.

"Come on Riku, come give me a hug!" Zack demanded. I walked slowly over to him and awkwardly put my arms around him. I didn't know why I had such a problem hugging him, but I guess it was just hugging people in general. And the fact I hadn't seen him in so many years played a role in the awkwardness as well.

"Wow, Riku, you're almost as tall as me!" Zack said in amazement. I laughed and stepped back to look at him. It was true, I was almost as tall as him, but he was much bigger. His muscles were much more toned and his hair added some height to him, also making him look more intimidating. It was black and spiky, almost in the exact same style as Axel's hair. He also had a big sword hanging on his back, which looked like it could kill you in one swing. Zack's mako eyes shifted behind me, and focused on the only one left.

"Axel, its been a long time." He said in a more serious and formal tone than that he had used on me and Sora. Axel walked over and shook my uncle's hand.

"Its good to see you, Zack." Said Axel. I didn't know they knew each other. I guess there was a lot I didn't know.

"I'm sorry I…failed… my mission." Axel muttered. "You know… Losing Roxas and all."

Zack put a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Its alright Axel, it wasn't your fault. We'll get him back. All that matters is that you tried your hardest." He said. Axel smiled weakly and nodded.

"Alright! So this is the plan, folks. Me and Cloud mapped it all out before you got here." Said Zack, taking an in-charge tone of voice.

"We figure that since Aerith did join us on this little mission, it makes it easier. She can use her power to shield us from the little radars those silver haired freaks have in their brains." He said.

"I can?" Asked Aerith.

"Of course you can! But it won't keep them from actually seeing us with their eyes so we have to be extremely stealthy." He said and paused, nodding his head. I looked around and noticed everyone was nodding there heads in agreement. Wow… Nods are contagious.

"The prisoners are up in that clock tower." Zack pointed to the clock tower.

"And Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are probably watching from a nearby building. I'm guessing they'd probably be taking turns watching, so I think the best time to attack is at night. So that means, everyone can chill around town for the rest of the day." Zack said with a big grin. I didn't exactly ___want_ to wait until night time, but I guess it was our only choice.

* * *

Everyone had dispersed for a few hours to mill around town. Zack and Cloud took Aerith shopping, Sora and Axel went to check out the struggle battle we saw a sign for, and I just decided to hang out on my own for a while. I was beginning to get overwhelmed by everything that was happening. I decided to go explore a little. I walked around the small town, finding cute little things about it that I loved. The train station, the tram that ran around the plaza area, the shops. It was great. And the permanent orangey color the town had all day.

I found myself walking through a back alley, and finding a sheet hanging, covering an area behind it.

"I wonder what this is." I though out loud. I swept the sheet aside and entered. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey get out of here this is our spo-…" Began Hayner until he noticed it was me.

"Riku?! What are you doing here? In Twilight town?" He asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." I said. I looked around and noticed Olette was there as well and some chubby kid I wasn't familiar with.

"Olette and I come here every weekend to visit our friend Pence. She and I used to live here, you know?" He said.

"No I didn't know that. Hi Pence, I'm Riku." I said, holding out my hand to the chubby, brown eyed boy.

"Hi Riku, welcome to our spot!" He said cheerfully. I smiled. I already liked the kid.

"So why are you here?" Ask Olette, curiously.

"Oh! Uh… Um, well I'm just on a little family get away. My uncle Zack was here and we just had to come see him. I haven't seen him in years." I said nervously. Hopefully it wasn't obvious I was twisting the story, big time.

"Oh well that's cool." Said Hayner, tossing me an ice cream.

"Thanks."

"Its sea salt. Its our favorite kind." Said Pence. Sea salt ice cream… That was Roxas's favorite too. I licked it and it was such a strange, yet satisfying taste.

"So where is the rest of your family? Like your uncle and brothers?" Asked Hayner.

"Oh they went to check out some other stuff around town. I think Sora went to check out the struggle battle thing." I said, nervously.

"Ah he should enter! Its for the best fighters in town. I'm entering. It takes place tomorrow, though. But you can register today." Said Hayner.

"Oh, well I'm not sure how long we're staying in town. But if we're here tomorrow I'll make sure he and I enter." I said.

"What about Roxas?" asked Olette.

"Who?" I stuttered nervously.

"Roxas." She repeated. "Your youngest brother?"

"Oh right, Roxas. Well I'm not sure if he's into the whole fighting thing, you know how he is. But I'll offer. Anyway, I better go. My family is probably wondering where I am." I said. I needed to get out of here. I was worried they'd find out what happened to Roxas if they pressed me more with questions.

"Alright… Well, see you around." Said Hayner with a two fingered wave.

"See ya!" Said Olette.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Pence, with a toothy grin. I waved and ducked under the sheet, out of their spot.

* * *

"Hey Riku, that struggle thing is awesome!" Said Sora excitedly as he followed by Axel, met back up with me by the accessory shop.

"Its like, a tournament. It's tomorrow! I so wanna do it!" He gushed.

"Sora, don't forget why we're here." I said.

"…Oh.. Well maybe if we rescue Roxas in time!" He said optimistically. Axel smiled, thoughtfully down at Sora, and sighed.

"We'll see. Lets go find the others."

We searched for them for a while and finally saw Zack and Aerith by the another shop. Cloud was no where in sight. They looked like they were deep in conversation, so Sora, Axel, and I decided to eavesdrop a little.

"I do love him." Aerith, said defensively.

"Well that wasn't a very good way to greet him." Zack said, folding his arms.

"Zack, I haven't seen you in years. Of course I'm going to be excited to see you…I…" She paused.

"I still… Love you…" She said in a vulnerable voice.

"You can't love me anymore, Aerith. What about Cloud?"

"I do love him! But I can love whoever I want! Its not my fault that you two forced him on me. Forced him into my heart and ___made_ me love him." She snapped, angry now.

"Aerith…" Zack began and stepped closer to her. She looked surprised as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her. Her arms fell limply over his shoulders, as she kissed him back.

"Where is Cloud?" whispered Sora.

"I have no clue. Shh." I hissed.

"I love you too." Said Zack.

"I never stopped loving you. And I'm sorry we forced Cloud on you. It was the only thing we could do."

"That's crap, Zack. I didn't need to be with anyone after I couldn't be with you." She said, running her hands through his dark hair.

"Well too late." Said Zack ,setting Aerith back on her feet.

"I'm going to marry Cloud." Aerith said, reassuringly.

"I know." Said Zack, with a sad smile on his face.

"But you will always be my first love. And I will always have a special place for you in my heart." She said. Zack nodded and kissed Aerith's hand.

"He should be coming back with those potions and elixirs soon." Zack said.

I turned to Sora and Axel and motioned for us to go meet them. We got up and rounded the corner.

Zack's eyes lit up when he saw us.

"Oh, hey guys! As soon as Cloud gets back with some supplies, we're off, alright?"

"Okay" I said. I felt bad for Cloud not knowing what just went on. But I guess Zack and Aerith needed some kind of closure. It was only fair. I looked at Sora's face. He looked sad. Most likely he was reminded of Kairi after watching that scene.

"Sora."

"Hm?"

"We'll get her back. I promise."

* * *

Author's note: wow I just wrote this basically all in one sitting. I feel gross! But it needed to be done. Cuz I'm about to go into super busy mode and won't have to much time to write. I hope you liked this chapter. Thankyou to the reviews I am getting, I appreciate it a lot. And thanks again, Natalie, for supporting me through this whole thing. Please review before you leave this page!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22 :Sora

**Chapter 22: Sora **

As soon as Cloud got back to the meeting spot with the potions and elixirs, we were off to the clock tower. The orangey light of the town had turned to a dim maroon, then to a blue. The sun was almost totally hidden behind the horizon when we made it to the clock tower.

"Alright everyone, now this is really important." began Zack in a hushed voice. "We must all hold hands so that Aerith's power can run through us. It will keep us off Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz's internal radars like I had said before."

"How are we going to get up there without actually being seen?" I asked. I was eager to make it to the top to save my brother and whoever else up there. Hopefully Kairi was with him.

"We'll go through the train station and hopefully find some stairs or something inside that will lead us to the top." Said Cloud.

"Well how would that make sense? Wouldn't they just leave if there was simply a door at the top of the tower?" Aerith suggested. There was silence.

"We'll do it the way Cloud said. The captives might not be leaving out of fear. They know they're being watched." said Zack, not losing his 'in charge voice'. I looked at Riku and Axel. Riku looked like he might collapse from exhaustion and Axel looked like a nervous wreck. I knew Axel was hiding something. Something big. He _knew_ the things Zack and Cloud knew. Maybe even more.

"Come on." Zack said, offering his hand to Aerith. She took it and grabbed Cloud's hand who grabbed Riku's who grabbed Axel's who grabbed mine. Why did I have to be on the end? The chain began moving into the train station that was closed that day. We found an unlocked door and entered the building. It was dark and there was a steep staircase. One by one we took each step slowly and carefully, hoping not to make any noise. I felt a holy energy flowing through my body and I assumed it was Aerith.

We climbed stairs for what seemed like centuries. Axel's hand tightened around mine, indicating he knew I was getting anxious. Which I was. Until I finally cracked.

"Can we go any faster?" I said in a somewhat loud voice. Riku violently shushed me.

"We're almost there." I heard Zack say. I couldn't see him because he was at the beginning of the pack in the dark stairwell. How would he know if we were close or not anyway?

Finally, I heard someone reach the top. We all stopped climbing. There was a pause.

"Are you guys ready? We're at the top. Remember to stay hidden from the silver haired freaks' sight." said Zack's voice. Everyone stayed silent in mutual agreement. I heard the door creek open and felt a gush of cool air. One by one we exited the stairwell out into the night. We were most likely hidden from sight, but we all kept out hands connected.

And that's when I saw three. Sleeping soundly together up against a nearby wall. Three, cuddling close together to keep warm. Three prisoners. Three.

One with fiery hair and red tattoos.

One with hair the color of white wine.

And one with spiky, honey colored hair.

Relief and grief washed through me. One person was missing.

"ROXAS! RENO!" Axel gasped in a hushed voice. His voice was filled with hysteria, and sure enough when I turned to him, he was crying.

"We can let go of hands, guys. I think if we just stay close enough to Aerith, we'll be fine." Said Zack. Axel broke away from Riku and I and dashed over to my sleeping baby brother who was holding Namine in his arms and resting his head on Reno's shoulder.

"Roxas…" Axel's voice was filled with relief. We all walked up close behind the scene. Roxas's eyes opened slowly, finding his redhead best friend nose to nose with himself.

"Ax…" And before Roxas could finish his sentence, Axel was kissing his lips forcefully. Everyone remained quiet, and no one seemed surprised of this public display of affection. They all knew that Axel was in love with Roxas.

Axel's hands were clamped down on Roxas's shoulder, as if to make sure that the boy was really there. Roxas's eye's widened for a moment, then closed slowly in a dazed fashion. He allowed his friend to kiss him for a long time, until the redhead finally pulled away.

"I'm…so sorry… About letting you get kidnapped like this." said Axel, biting down on his lip.

"Axel, don't even start that with me. It wasn't your fault at all. All that matters now is that we're together again." said Roxas with a smile, taking Axel's hand slowly. The two gazed at each other for a long time before Riku made an awkward coughing noise, bringing them back down to earth.

Axel stepped back and looked down at his sleeping brother who was sitting next to Roxas. The pony-tailed red head was sleeping like a baby, not even stirring once in his sleep.

"Its been years since I've seen Reno." Axel informed everyone. I was anxious to watch how the reunion would play out. My heart was still cold, when every two seconds I realized that Kairi was not with the three captives.

Axel slowly crouched down infront of his brother, taking a deep breath before touching his shoulder lightly.

"Reno…" Axel whispered. Reno slapped Axel's arm away.

"Two more minutes!" He groaned, his eyes still closed.

"Reno, its me." Axel said, smiling. Reno furrowed his brow, then slowly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped open slightly, displaying his state in awe.

"Axel… You…" Reno scratched his head in a confused way.

"You're here? Am I dreaming?" He asked. Axel shook his head.

"And you're okay. After all these years you're still alive." He stuttered. Axel nodded his head. A broad smile painted itself onto Reno's face. He took the spiky haired red head in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Reno sniffed, trying to hold back tears. Namine was awakening now, smiling to all the people that had come to her rescue but not ruining the beautiful scene before them.

Axel nuzzled his face into his twin's shoulder, like a little child.

After a few minutes the twins turned to the party of people, and Reno brought himself to his feet to greet the people in his alliance.

"Zack, Cloud, Its been a long time."

"That it has." said Cloud, shaking Reno's hand.

"Never thought I'd live to see you guys again." Reno laughed.

"Well you did, and that's all that matters, buddy. Now we just have to get you guys out of here." Said Zack. Reno's face fell.

"Its not gonna be that easy. Sephiroth's minions are out there, and they'll kill anyone who tries to leave." Reno said. There was silence.

"But we have numbers on them!" Said Riku, finally speaking after a long time. Reno nodded.

"And we also have all three of the legendary keyblade bearer's sons here." Said Reno. Roxas, Riku and I all looked at him with confusion in our eyes.

"You guys should learn a few things. I better get explainin'." Reno said, and just as her was about to give them their explanation, a dark portal opened on the Clock tower.

"Surprise." said a serpent-like voice. It came from Kadaj, who was followed by Yazoo and Loz. In Kadaj's arms was a struggling red headed girl.

It was Kairi.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Yeah I know its been months. And I know this chapter sucked ass. But I'm trying to get back into it, you know? I've been so busy with school and soccer and now track that I have barely had any time for fanfiction lol. My beta forced me to get this chapter out and I guess I needed that push in the right direction. So please review, even though it sucks balls.


End file.
